May We Meet Again
by Passionwriter5218
Summary: Stole this idea from the Lost ending. The main characters live in the modern world and don't remember any of the events that happened in their other life. Fate pulls them together and as they come in contact with each other they remember what happened. Clexa and Linctavia, Bellamy, Raven, Abby, Kane... It's hard to explain but give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

Clark followed the gruff looking man up the dirty staircase of the old building. She bit her lip both nervous and excited as she climbed the stairs. This was her first time on her own, it was her 18th birthday and she was free. Free from foster care and everything that came with it. She was finally her own person about to rent her own apartment and she couldn't wait.

"This one is yours, here's the key, rent is due on the first of the month, the apartment on the left is empty but the one across the hall has a girl about your age. She's out of town this week but should be back in a few days. Call if you need anything" Her new land lord said before going back down the stairs. Clark quickly unlocked the door and peeked in. It was small, but since everything she owned in the world fit into her backpack that would not be a problem. She smiled to herself and went in shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Across town doctor Abigail Griffin sighed leaning against the wall after a long shift. The date had not escaped her as much as she wished it would. It had after all been 18 years. 18 years since she gave her baby up for adoption and still that little girl never left her mind. Was she happy, maybe getting ready to start collage? Yale? Harvard? She probably had everything Abby would have never been able to give her as a teen mom. It was better the way, for the both of them. Abby had come to terms with this fact a long time ago for for some reason every year this day always seemed to get the better of her.

"Doctor Griffin you have a page, 22 year old female in the ER with burns over both arms" A nurse called to her. Abby sighed, she wished this day would just end already.

"Can't someone else take it?" She asked.

"They say she's resisting any help, asked for you specifically. They know how good you are with calming them down" The nurse offered her a kind smile that Abby had to return.

"Alright, let them know I'm on my way." She said lifting her head from the wall as she started walking to the elevators.

* * *

"Bell are you done yet?" Octavia wined. She knew she was acting like a five year old but she was so tired. Bellamy hadn't made enough money for a room last night which meant they had to sleep in the park, she never slept well when they had to sleep there.

"Almost, did you finish your homework?" Bellamy asked wiping down the table next to her. Octavia nodded giving him a look, she knew better then to stand out in school. A few years ago their mom had gotten sick. Bellamy was 18 Octavia was 12, and Bellamy had dropped out of college to get a job and support their family. A year later their mom died and Bellamy had custody of his sister. After that they lost the house and car because Bellamy couldn't pay for everything with his job as a waiter. He refused to leave Octavia alone at night so his job choices were limited. Sometimes they had an apartment for a few months, more often then not he would pay nightly for a room in a cheap motel down the road. But there were some days when people didn't leave him tips and they slept in the park. He refused to let her get a job and help him. He always told her she was their great white hope of getting scholarships to collage and getting a good job and one day owning a big house so he could retire and live off of her.

A few minutes later he came back over waving a handful of cash with a smile.

"We can get a room for two nights, and how about some takeout for dinner?" He asked her making her smile back.

"Yes!" She cried putting away her school books jumping up to grab her ripped old coat and following him out the door of the little diner.


	2. Chapter 2

Abby made her way down the hall into the busy ER where everyone was running around. The ER always made her feel crazy and she tried to avoid it as much as she could.

"I was paged?" Abby asked the nurse at the main desk as a man with a ax sticking out of his leg was rushed by her.

"Bed 4, we have sedation ready if you think it will come to that" The nurse pointed her down the row of beds. Abby pulled back the curtain to find a girl sitting up in the bed scowling.

"Hi, I'm doctor Griffin" Abby introduced herself with a smile.

"Look I just need some lotion or something and I will get out of here" The girl said firmly.

"Lotion huh? Those are some pretty bad burns, how did you get them?" Abby asked. The girls hands and forearms were red and blistering, the skin was cracked and bleeding in a few spots. Abby could only imagine how painful it was.

"I'm a mechanic, I spilled some stuff on me, then the car back fired. It was stupid." The girl shook her head and Abby took the time to look her over. She might be putting up a brave front but she was still just a kid. Tan skin, long dark hair, shocking dark eyes.

"Well I can get you some lotion, but what we really should do is clean all those burns, and wrap those arms, and you might even need a few stitches to help those cuts heal properly" Abby said.

"No, I just need a note from a doctor I can go back to work"

"Well I can't give you that. Not if you don't let us treat you."

"Come on! I can't afford to miss days of work, or pay any hospital bills." the girl yelled.

"What's your name?" Abby asked her gently.

"Raven" The girl muttered.

"Raven, I'm Abby, listen we're going to help you out ok. I can treat you and you can be back to work soon. But your arms could get infected, and without the right treatment those are going to leave some pretty nasty scars" Abby said.

"Scars are bad ass" Raven muttered. Abby almost laughed out loud.

"Scars are bad ass, but your to pretty to have them all over your arms" Abby said softly.

"Why are you doing this?" Raven asked. Abby thought for a minute. She honestly couldn't say why, she didn't know why. Maybe it was just the day, or maybe it was something she saw in this girl but everything inside Abby made her want to help her out.

"Let's just say you caught me on the right day. Can we call someone for you Raven? Where are your parents?" Abby asked.

"Dad ran off, Mom's gone too." Raven said firmly.

"A sibling, Aunt? Someone to be here with you?" Abby asked again

"Nope. Just me, there is no one else." Raven shook her head and Abby sighed.

"Well I'm going to admit you. Someone will come and clean those and stitch you up and I will be back in a few hours to check on you" Abby said. Raven just nodded and Abby gave her a smile before leaving closing the curtain behind her. It was late, well past midnight and she had been working since five that morning. She needed to go home for a few hours, eat maybe take a nap and them come back to help this girl. Abby knew there must be a lot more to her then some burns on her arm.

* * *

"Come on O, wake up your going to make us late" Bellamy said again as Octavia buried her head under her pillow. The bed was so soft, much softer then a park bench.

"5 more minutes" Octavia muttered.

"If you get up now we have time to get breakfast" Bellamy called again. Octavia thought for a minute, what was more valuable, food or sleep? Finally she stuck her head up squinting in the sun light.

"What kind of breakfast?" She asked.

"Muffins and coffee?"

"Really? Do we have enough money for that?" she asked looking at her brother as he tied his tie for work.

"You let me worry about the money, now are you eating or not?" Bellamy asked.

"Yes, eating" Octavia nodded jumping out of the bed and crossed the room grabbing a pair of her jeans and an old t-shirt heading into the shower to get ready.

* * *

Clark woke up squinting in the bright sun making a mental note to buy some curtains, so much for sleeping in on her day off. She got up puttering around her empty kitchen. She had a bag of bagels and ate it cold because she had no toaster as she started making a note of everything she wanted to buy. Clark thrived on notes and organization, the more thought out something was the better if you wanted her opinion. She didn't have much money but she had been saving for years for exactly this, working odd jobs since she was 12 years old had finally paid off. She finished her bagel gathering her purse and shoes and quickly headed out the door.

* * *

Abby returned to the hospital as the sun was coming up. She had managed some middle of the night dinner but sleep had never come. She knew the bags under her eyes must be terrible, she wasn't young anymore by any means, but she couldn't get the girl from last night out of her head. She hoped now that the day was over she would be ready and over all the emotions that it brought, at least until next year when it hit her again. She went up to her regular floor and found Raven's room. The younger girl was asleep her arms wrapped in bandages but she jumped awake when Abby entered the room.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Abby asked.

"Itchy."

"Yes its just the skin healing." Abby nodded picking up her chart at the end of the bed to read over.

"You denied your pain meds" Abby raised her eyebrow at Raven.

"No pain no gain right" Raven shrugged.

"You have second degree burns and stitches. There's bravery and theirs stupid"Abby told her making Raven smirk.

"Well did you eat anything at least?"

"They serve crap breakfast here, the eggs looked dyed yellow and the toast was hard enough to crack a tooth on" Raven muttered as Abby held back a laugh.

"I'll get you a chair and we can go down to the cafeteria to eat the food is better" Abby winked at her.

"I don't have any money" Raven shook her head.

"Well lucky for you, I have a badge, no money needed" Abby said.

* * *

"quiz you on your capitals?" Bellamy asked as they walked down the busy street.

"Yeah go" Octavia nodded.

"Rhode Island."

"Providence"

"New York?"

"New York"

"No I asked you" Bellamy glanced at her smirking

"Shut up!" Octavia punched his arm, he was so corny.

What kind do you want?" Bellamy asked as they neared the coffee shop.

"Any kind"

"They all cost the same just pick one"

"Blueberry"

"Ok, go wait for me on the corner"

"Why?" Octavia asked.

"Because I said so"

"Bell, your not going to steal it again are you?" Octavia whispered.

"Shhh, just go wait over there I'll be right out" Bellamy pointed her down the road.

"look I'm not really that hungry"

"Well I am, and there's not going to be any food for us until dinner and that's only if I make enough. Come on O, it's this or go hungry for 2 days" He whispered back.

"fine" she sighed she hated him stealing, but they had gone without food before and it was the worst. She was already really skinny, days without food made her sick and weak and that made Bellamy freak out over her.

"Go wait over there I'll be right back" Bellamy said. Octavia hooked her thumbs through her backpack and shuffled her feet down the street. She hated when Bellamy was stealing food, but sometimes it was all they would eat for days. She sat on a bench watching everyone driving by, everyone looked so busy all the time. Bellamy was always teasing her about how she liked to take life slow, she thrived having some quiet time outside. Last year they had an apartment on the top floor for a few months and Bellamy swore she was on the roof more then anywhere else. Octavia always felt that the world moved to fast for her, she was a stop and smell the roses kind of girl, literally while everyone else was to busy to notice they were stepping on them. Bellamy came around the corner smiling holding a bag out to her.

"How did you do it?" Octavia asked taking the bag realizing she really was hungry.

"I took the cash from the tip jar while their back was turned" Bellamy said. She sighed, it wasn't ideal for sure, but it was better then when he just grabbed the bag and they had to run for blocks because the owner was chasing them. Then they would have to stay out of that part of the town for a while.

"Ok, you get to school, meet me at the diner after, have a good day" Bellamy called as she headed off to the high school building.

* * *

"So Raven, a mechanic, that's something you don't see everyday" Abby said as they sat across the table from each other. Raven had no interest in going back to her room and Abby had no other patients so she had pulled out a deck of cards and they sat at the table playing.

"You've never gotten your car fixed?" Raven asked.

"I meant female mechanic"

"I know what you meant. I'm one of a kind I guess" Raven shrugged.

"There must be a story there, how did you get into fixing cars?" Abby asked slapping a card down on the table.

"It was supposed to be rocket ships. That was always my dream, work on rocket ships, maybe even take one into space, work on the space stations."

"Pretty ambitious"

"Yeah well, big dreams die pretty fast when you have a single mom who can barley put food on the table." Raven muttered.

"But why give up on it?" Abby asked.

"Because I'm a girl. You see how surprised you were when you found out what I did? You know how many people turn me down because they want a guy to fix their car? A lot. I'm better then all the guys in the garage but because I have boobs, they think I don't know what I'm doing. There's no way in hell I would get a job with NASA." Raven shrugged.

"But that shouldn't hold you back"

"But it does, welcome to equality right? Except not really. That's a king I win, will you discharge me now?" Raven asked.

"Umm no, I want to keep you one more day, but let's go up so I can find a nurse to clean and redress those burns while I see if I can track down some cleaning fluid for you to take home with you." Abby said

* * *

"Bell…Bellamy" Octavia called looking around the empty diner.

"Hey Octavia" The cook behind the little window called to her as she glanced at him.

"Hey Luke, is Bellamy around?" Octavia asked.

"He got picked up"

"What?"

"The police came looking for him, said he was caught on a camera steeling from a coffee shop this morning" Luke said.

"What? Where is he?" Octavia cried.

"The police station, Listen I know you guys are in a tight spot but I had to fire him. I can't have a guy like that working here"

"No Luke please, one more chance he was just trying to get food" Octavia cried.

"I wish I could, but the cop who was in here said he had a lot on his record and they they had been looking for him for a while" Luke gave her a sad sigh.

"What station?" Octavia asked.

"The one on 5th, here Octavia, his severance pay it's not much but it should get you guys through a few weeks.. Listen tell him he can use me for a reference if he finds another place." Luke said handing her an envelope.

"Thank you, bye Luke" Octavia whispered putting the envelope in her bag and heading out the door. 5th street was a long walk and the sun was going down by the time she got there. She gave the officer at the desk Bellamy's name and was told to sit and wait. She sat for another hour before a man came out.

"I'm Detective Marcus Kane, are you here for Bellamy Blake?" He asked her.

"Yes."

"Bellamy is being held on bail, for multiple charges of theft."

"How much?" Octavia asked.

"400 dollars"

"I…we don't have that kind of money" She whispered.

"Then he will have to wait until his court date next week. But I have to say it's not looking good. We have a lot of tape of him" Officer Kane told her sternly.

"Please, you have to understand, we don't have a lot on money we only take food when we need it…"

"Theft is theft there's nothing I can do about that" He shook his head cutting her off.

"Can I talk to him?" Octavia asked.

'Not tonight, visiting hours are between 9 and 4" Officer Kane said firmly.

"I will be back tomorrow" Octavia said just as firm. He just nodded watching her leave the building. She had a long walk back to their motel and the air was chilly but her mind was racing. At least she had one more night left in a safe place.


	3. Chapter 3

**So for anyone who hasn't seen Lost. The two people have to physical touch in some way and then they will remember what happened to them. Most of the characters are paired up with someone who meant something to them and they are drawn to each other even in the other universes. Bellamy and Octavia are the only exception. They are always together and don't spark any memories. It's kind of a draw your own conclusion over why they are here now. I don't own the characters, or the idea behind this. It takes place some time between season 2 and 3. Not everyone will be included but all the main characters will be. Leave a comment if you like it!**

"What the hell are you doing here O, you should be in school" Bellamy said as soon as Octavia was lead into the room they were holding him in.

"I needed to see you, how are you?"

"I'm fine, it's not so bad"

"Luke game me money Bell, I could pay most of your bail and and then I could…"

"No"

"What do you mean no?"

"Use it to pay for the motel nights. Look, go to Luke and ask him to give you a job, you can work there after school you know he will let you. Use the money to keep the room and for food."

"But what about you?" Octavia asked.

"I'll be fine, they said 18 months tops"

"18 months!" Octavia cried.

"Look it's not suck a big deal. Just keep your head down and do good in school. Luke will help you out, Save any extra money you can for days you don't make enough"

"Bellamy you can't leave me alone" Octavia felt tears springing into her eyes.

"If any one questions you say I am away but I will be back, then don't see them again. Keep your grades up so the school doesn't ask questions."

"But Bellamy.."

"There's no other option O, it will go by fast. You'll be almost 18 by the time I'm out anyway."

"What am I going to do without you?" Octavia felt the tears escaping running down her cheeks.

"Your strong Octavia, you got this. It's up to you now. Whatever you do don't leave the city so I can find you when I get out" Bellamy said as the door opened and Officer Kane entered.

"Time's up" He said firmly.

"I'll see you soon ok" Bellamy whispered as Octavia gave him a hug and another guard came in escorting him out.

"Are you alright?" Officer Kane asked her.

"Don't you have to go arrest people just trying to survive or something" Octavia spat at him turning on her heels and leaving.

* * *

Jasper Jorden walked down the street music blasting through his head phones. He nodded his head to the beat tapping his fingers on his thighs when he was almost ran into by a girl storming down the side walk. He jumped off the curb to avoid her stepping into a puddle, but she didn't even seem to notice.

"Watch it!" He yelled at her pulling out one of his ear buds. She turned looking over her shoulder at him. She had long brown hair with worn looking clothes covering her tiny body. Her eyes were red rimmed like she had been crying but her face was hard.

"You watch it" She snapped back and kept walking.

"Seems like someone is having a bad day" A voice next to Jasper said making him jump. An older man sat on the stoop of the steps, he looked homeless, with a guitar and a cup with some change in it.

"Actually I was having a good day until this" Jasper said.

"Not you, her." He said. Jasper looked him over, dark skin, white beard sun glasses and smelling strongly of alcohol and weed.

"Hey, I see you on this stoop a lot, what's your name?" Jasper asked him

"Thelonious"

"Alright Thelonious, stay high man" Jasper said slipping a dollar into the cup by his feet. The older man nodded his thanks as Jasper put his ear bud back in and kept walking.

* * *

"Alright Raven, I want you to put this on your arms twice a day, and keep them wrapped. Don't get them wet" Abby said putting a bottle on the table next to Raven.

"So I can go now?" Raven asked.

"Yes, but I want you back here in 3 days so I can look over the burns again, and to make sure you come back your not getting your note until then" Abby said.

"Oh come on! What am I supposed to do with no work."

"Relax, sleep in"

"Ugh boring" Raven rolled her eyes making Abby smile.

"Well then maybe you could read over this" Abby put a stack of papers on the table.

"What is this?" Raven asked.

"it's the manual to all out CT, x-ray, and MRI Machines. We have so many here one of them is always acting up. It's no rocket ship but the is good, and it's got to be more interesting then cars" Abby said.

"Seriously?" Raven asked.

"You read this and I'll get you the interview. If your as good as you say you shouldn't have an issue" Abby nodded.

"Awesome! Thank you" Raven smiled the first real smile Abby had ever seen out over her.

"Take care of yourself Raven, remember three days!" Abby said giving her a smile of her own.

* * *

Clark spent all the next day setting up her apartment. She brought a small table and a chair along with a cheep air mattress and set of sheets. It wasn't much, but it was what she had and she was proud of it. She worked full time in an office, took collage classes online and was proud that she had beat the system that had failed so many kids. That night she sat on the floor munching a bag of popcorn with her laptop on her lap. She again googled the only name she had of anyone in her family, her birth mother. The name Abigail and the state California always came up with millions of possibilities. Clark usually went to the images looking at the faces. She was never exactly sure what she was looking for, maybe expecting to see her own face on a older women, her blond hair, her blue eyes, or maybe just waiting for something to click in her brain. But nothing ever did and she closed her computer again resting her head back on the wall. It was late, almost midnight and she should really get some sleep. The building was quiet but for some reason she felt antsy and wired. Maybe she should have skipped that 4th cup of coffee but she just loved her new coffee maker! A sound outside her door made her jump out of her skin. No one else was supposed to be on this floor. She went to her door checking that it was locked before glancing out the peep hole. A tall girl with long brown hair was unlocking the door in the apartment across from hers. All Clark could see was the back of her head, but she had to agree she looked about her age. She had a big backpack and was carrying a small suite case. She walked with a level of poise that Clark was envious of as she gathered her bags and went in flipping on her light and closing the door behind her. For a second Clark wondered if she looked through the peep hole in the other door if she could still watch her then she realized how creepy that thought was. She then thought about bring food over. That's what people did for neighbors right? Bring food. But Clark had half a bag of popcorn and some bagels she was pretty sure were going stale, not to mention how late it was. She ultimately decided tonight was maybe not the best time to meet her new neighbor as she turned off the lights settling onto her air mattress. She realized she somehow felt a sense of calm knowing she was not all alone on the floor anymore. This girl could be a murder but her being there made Clark feel better. The pipes creaked as the girl across the hall turned the water on and Clark heard foot steps as she moved about her apartment. A sense of calm fell over her as Clark fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Clark came home the next night after work with her arms full of groceries. She refused to make a second trip to her car in the cold winter air and the result was her arms so full of bags she could hardly see where she was going. She got to the landing of her floor and lost her balance as a bag fell over.

"Whoo! let me help you" A voice she couldn't see called out.

"Just please tell me it wasn't the eggs" Clark asked

"Nope, just a box of cereal, oh frosted flakes my favorite." The voice said as a girl popped into Clark's view. She instantly recognized her from the one she saw last night, Long wavy hair, smiling dark eyes and full lips.

"Oh good" Clark breathed.

"You must be my new neighbor! I'm Lexa" She said extending a hand.

"I umm…Clark " Clark said wishing she could take it but her hands were to full of bags.

"Oh sorry!" Lexa giggled lowering her hand and Clark smiled back. She was perky, like majorly perky in her skinny jeans and leather jacket. She had an accent Clark could not quite place.

"I'm heading off to a friends house, but we should hang out some time. It was so creepy being the only one on this floor" Lexa said.

"Yeah, definitely" Clark nodded, she felt like all common sense had left her for some reason.

"I have a late class tomorrow but what about the day after, Saturday? how about tea at my place?"

"I'd love to" Clark nodded again. Tea, did Clark like tea? Had she ever even had tea?

"Great! Come by anytime after 10 see you later!" Lexa cried and went down the stairs taking them two at a time. Clark stood for a minute wondering what had just happened before losing her grip and the bag Lexa had just picked up fell to the floor again.

"Damn it" Clark muttered putting all the bags down and searching for her keys.

* * *

"Raven?" Abby said surprised to find the girl sitting on the steps to her house when she came home from work that night.

"Sorry, I know this is totally creepy but I can't get them to stop itching" Raven said.

"I…come in, how did you find me?" Abby asked.

"Google"

"Well, that's unsettling" Abby muttered unlocking her door and leading Raven inside.

"Sweet digs" Raven said looking around the big entryway.

"Thanks, come into the kitchen I can unwrap them and take a look" Abby lead her though the big house.

"I'm sorry I'm probably totally invading on your family time" Raven said.

"It's just me here"

"Really?"

"Yup, sit down, you want a drink?" Abby asked.

"Water's cool" Raven sat down at the island counter top as Abby handed her a glass full of water.

"So no kids?"

"Nope"

"You seem like the kind of person who would have kids." Raven said.

"Well I don't. Put your arms up here let's take a look" Abby said.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing? At the hospital you always had a nurse do this" Raven asked as Abby pulled out some ointment and shot her a look.

"Of course I do." Abby shot her a look making Raven smile as Abby reached out and started unwrapping her arm. Raven's arms was angry red.

"Were you scratching it?" Abby asked wetting a cotton ball.

"No" Raven said, Abby just looked up at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Well there's nothing else to do1 you won't let me go back to work!" Raven cried making Abby laugh.

"Put your hand flat, this might sting but it will take away the itching, next time try ice" Abby said as she placed the cotton ball on Raven's arm. Raven sucked in a breath and Abby knew for her to have a reaction it must really sting.

"Sorry, hang on this will help it" Abby reached out taking Raven's hand in her's as she went to dab the cotton ball again. As soon as her hand touched Raven's a flash went through her head. She had seen Raven before, she had operated on her before. Abby and Raven both pulled back as she looked at each other.

"Did you?" Abby asked.

"Yeah…" Raven whispered.

"Come here" Abby said again as Raven took her hand and they held on longer. Suddenly it all came back, the Ark, Clark, sending the kids to the ground, Raven building the exit ship and falling to earth meeting up with all the kids. Abby finding Clark again, surviving on the earth.

"I remember" Raven whispered as Abby looked up at her again.

"I have to find Clark." Abby said breathlessly as she tried to understand everything that was going on.

"We'll find her" Raven nodded firmly assuring her.

"We'll find everyone" She added.

* * *

Octavia went back to the diner after school, Luke did give her the job just like Bellamy had said with the acceptation that she would not get arrested. She agreed and started working on the spot. By the end of the day her feet were sore and her back hurt as she walked back to the motel. It was already dark out and she was trying to figure out hows she was going to get her homework down when a voice came out of a dark ally next to her.

"Hey there pretty lady" It said as a man stepped out of the shadows. He towered over her with long dirty hair and missing teeth. This would probably be one of the reasons Bell never let her walk alone at night. Octavia tried to ignore him and keep walking but his foot steps followed her.

"Where are you going, I thought we could chat" He said walking behind her.

"I'm busy" She said quickening her pace a little.

"Hey wait" He grabbed her arm hard. Octavia tried to pull away but his fingers tightened around her wrist digging deep into her muscles.

"Let go!" Octavia yelled and out of no where another man came running over punching the one holding her square in the jaw making him let go staggering backwards.

"She said to leave her alone" The second man said gruffly as the first took off running. Octavia held her arm where he had grabbed her trying to catch her breath.

"Are you ok" The new man asked as Octavia took a minute to look him over. She wasn't sure if she was any safer then she had been two minutes ago. This man was younger but clearly stronger and towered over her. He was almost bald with one strip of short hair down the middle. He had a slight stubble of facial hair and wore all black.

"I'm fine, I should go" Octavia said as she tried walking away.

"Your arm, did he hurt you?" The man asked.

"No, No I'm fine" Octavia said all but ran the rest of the way back to the motel.

* * *

"So Mr Blake, your court appointment is set for in the morning, I assume you will be using a court appointed lawyer?" Officer Kane said as Bellamy sat across from him at the table.

"Yes sir" Bellamy muttered.

"But you understand you'll probably be going away right? I mean, we can't have you out on the streets again anytime soon"

"Yes sir" Bellamy said again. Officer Kane gave him a long look over.

"What's your story boy?"

"I don't really have one sir"

"Everyone has a story, your sister? you two seem close, you have other family?"

"There's no story" Bellamy said again. He couldn't tell the truth, someone would go looking for Octavia and who knew where she would end up. He might never find her again.

"Alright, well we'll come get you in the morning then" Kane said gently, he had seemed to soften up when he saw how easily Bellamy was willing to work with him.

"Yes sir" Bellamy said again.

* * *

"So where do we start?" Raven asked as Abby grabbed her computer from the table.

"Here take my phone, start looking up everyone, see if we can find them" Abby said pulling her phone from her bag and was already typing on her computer. Raven looked down at the phone taking a deep breath. Abby may be ready to jump in but she needed a minute, everything was rushing back to her. Abby trying to go with her to the ground, meeting up with all the kids there, the battles, getting shot, her leg. Raven reached down bending her knee testing it, it still worked. Abby glanced at her.

"I don't think it works like that" She offered Raven a smile.

"I just, I don't understand" Raven whispered.

"me either, but if we find more people, maybe we can together" Abby whispered Raven nodded wanting to believe her.

"Here, when you find one put their name and location down on this, I'll look up Clark" Abby pulled out a note pad. Raven nodded opening the search on the phone she typed in the first name.

"Come on Blake, one of you pop up" She muttered


	5. Chapter 5

Monty Green walked across the court yard of his school before first bell watching as a girl deposited her backpack on a bench stopping to take a drink at the water fountain. He had seen her around before but she was quiet, kept to herself. She had a strange name too. He could never remember it. As her back was turned getting a drink someone ran by grabbing something from her backpack.

"Hey…HEY!" Monty cried getting her attention as she spun around.

"They just stole your wallet!" Monty told her as he took of running after the body.

"Oh no!" The girl cried grabbing her backpack and running after him. Monty chased him around then corner before losing him in a crowed of people. The girl came up behind him narrowly crashing into him.

"I lost him, sorry" Monty said. The girl sighed looking defeated.

"That was all my money"

"I'm sorry, tell your parents, they can call and maybe do something" Monty suggested.

"Yeah, maybe" The girl just nodded.

"I'm Monty by the way, I think I'v seen you around"

"Octavia" She said

"Cool, you want to have lunch with me later?" Monty asked.

"Um, I can't I have a thing." Octavia said and turned walking away from him.

* * *

"I found him!" Raven yelled as Abby jumped awake. She squinted in the early morning sun. She must have fallen asleep on the couch at some point.

"Who?" Abby asked rubbing her eyes.

"A guy Bellamy Blake got arrested two days ago for stealing" Raven said showing her the computer sinking down on the couch next to her.

In the last few hours they had tried searching everything with no luck. Since remembering everything they had sunk back into their old relationship. No longer was Raven some random patient who had shown up at her door. Abby Griffin finally had family, and they had spent the rest of the time trying to find the rest of their family.

"Do you think it's him?" Abby asked.

"It doesn't say anything about Octavia, or have a picture, but I think it's the only lead we have." Raven said.

"Where?"

"It says down town DC" Raven read over the page.

"Ok, let me see I drive, you should go home and start packing, come back here in an hour" Abby said taking the computer from her as Raven stood up.

"Right! What am I packing for?" Raven asked. Abby almost had to laugh, she had no idea what they wee doing or if they were even after the right Bellamy, she just knew they all had to be together.

"Bring as much as you can, after we find him we have to find Clark" Abby said.

"We will, maybe he even knows where she is" Raven said.

"Let's hope" Abby sighed as Raven grabbed her bag heading out the door.

* * *

"Hi welcome to Jakes Law Offices how can we help you?" Clark asked as a man walked in.

"Hey yeah, I need a lawyer" He said in an annoyed tone as if it should be obvious.

"Ok, well have a seat and I'll see if someone is free to meet with you, in the future we suggest calling ahead, what's your name?" Clark asked.

"Well I did that, someone put me on hold for 20 minutes, it sounded like your voice." The man narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well we are very busy some day, patients is a virtue, I need your name please" Clark said again losing some of her fake perkiness she used to usually talk to customers. Thinking perky made Clark think of her new neighbor reminding herself she had tea tomorrow with her.

"John, John Murohy" He huffed.

"Alright John have a seat and someone will be with you" she said pointing him over to the chairs along the wall with narrowed eyes. He gave her a look and then crossed the room to sit down. She sighed go back to putting all the appointments in the computer, Thank goodness it was Friday!

* * *

"We both know your brother would kill us if he knew you were working during school hours" Luke said as Octavia glanced around the empty diner.

"Well, something tells me he won't be finding out from jail anyway" Octavia muttered. She was so stupid for putting her bag down. Of course someone would steal her money. Everything she had was gone, she had to wok extra today if she was going to have food or a place to sleep tonight.

"I wish I could help you out more kid, business is so bad"

"I know, it's ok" Octavia said.

"You got any family somewhere you can stay with? An aunt or Grandma?"

"No, I'm fine, maybe Bellamy will somehow not be charged" Octavia thought.

"Don't hole your breath kid." Luke said and Octavia sighed knowing he was probably right.

The diner was slow that day and she didn't make enough to pay for the room. Which meant when Luke locked the door behind her her only option was to head to the park to try and sleep.

* * *

"When will we get there?" Raven asked sitting in the passenger seat of Abby's car as they drove through the dark night.

"Early, like 2 am, you can sleep if you want." Abby said.

"So we can't go knocking on the police office as their point can we?"

"No, but we can get there right when they open, hopefully he knows where other people are, here, find a hotel near there" Abby said handing Raven her phone to book them a room.

"Hey Abby, Clark would be really happy your working so hard, even if you don't know where she is yet"

"I just hope she remembers, in this life, I gave Clark up as in infant" Abby whispered.

"You gave her up in the other life too Abby, she was 17 but…you gave her up to earth. Clark will understand." Raven said.

"I hope so" Abby sighed as they drove through the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Clark woke up early the next morning checking her phone. 9am. Lexa had said to come any time after 10, that left her an hour. She got up showering and did her hair and make up and picked out an outfit. What exactly did after 10:00 mean? did it mean 10:05 or more like 11. Clark peeked out her door at 10:10 and heard movement in Lexa's apartment. Finally deciding to just go over she crossed the hall knocking on the door.

"Hi Clark, come in" Lexa cried swinging the door open with a smile.

"Hey, sorry I wasn't sure that time to come.."

"Come in, perfect timing I just put the water on." Lexa stepped out of the way letting Clark step into her apartment. It was bigger then her own, and more decorated.

"Wow, you clearly have the better sunlight, I would invite you to my place next time, but yours is definitely better." Clark said as the warm light flooded the room.

"Oh yeah I need natural light. I have windows open in the dead of winter." Lexa smiled at her taking a tea pot off the stove and filling two mugs.

"Sit, so tell me about yourself Clark" Lexa said handing her a mug and sitting down on her couch. Clark sat down next to her taking a sip, it was good! She hadn't thought tea would be good

"Oh not much to tell I guess, what about you?" Clark asked her, Clark was never very open about her past. She always figured it wasn't worth telling.

"I moved in a few months ago, I actually just went home to visit my family, I came back a few days ago"

"Right, I mean, Really? Where's your family from?" Clark asked not wanting to admit to spying on her that night she came home.

"Arizona, they live on a reservation."

"Like, Native American?" Clark asked wondering if that was where Lexa got her accent.

"Yeah, I know you could never tell by looking at me. I hear all the time how white I am. My dad is actually the leader"

"So your like royalty?" Clark asked amazed.

"Well not yet, eventually I will be leader someday" Lexa shrugged taking a sip from her mug as if it was a totally normal thing.

"Lexa that's amazing! what will you do as Chief, I mean. What will you be in charge of?" Clark was intrigued.

"In my language we call leaders Heda. Theres 12 groups, it's just figure head stuff now, but a long time ago Heda would rule the 12 groups. lead wars and such. Now they just roll them out for ceremonial stuff"

"Wow, I had no idea I was living next to a princess" Clark said and Lexa flashed her a smile.

* * *

"Hi my name is doctor Abigail Griffin I called earlier I need to speak to someone you have in custody" Abby said as Raven followed her into the police station wasting no time.

"Are you paying a bail?" The officer behind the window asked

"No, but I can!" Abby said reaching into her purse.

"Who are you here to see?"

"Bellamy Blake"

"Mr Blake a court date set for a few hours he can't leave on bail now"

"Can we see him then?" Abby asked.

"No, I'm sorry we can't allow random visitors in"

"We're not random" Raven yelled.

"Will he know who you are if I asked him?" The officer asked. Abby and Raven both hesitated.

"He might not exactly remember.. Can you ask him if he can see and Abby and Raven Rayes?" Abby asked. The officer sighed as if they were really putting him out but he nodded leaving the desk going through a door.

"What if he doesn't remember us, how are we going to explain this? Say we came from an Ark in space 100 years after the earth had been blown up with radiation?" Raven asked.

"No, of course not, we'd be thrown in a physic word" Abby muttered.

"Well it was crazy" Raven whispered as the officer came back.

"Mr. Blake says he has never met an Abigail Griffin or Raven Rayes" He said sitting down at his desk.

"Did his eye get twitchy, his eye gets twitchy when he's lying?" Raven said.

"There was no eye twitching" The officer gave her a look.

"Can we please just talk to him! Can we at least see him and make sure it's the same person we are thinking of?" Abby asked.

"I can not" The officer shook his head again.

"It's pointless" Raven sighed.

"Can you tell me if he has had any visitors? Please we really care about him, we just want to know if we have the right guy" Abby asked.

"How can you care so much about someone who doesn't know who you are?" the officer narrowed his eyes at them.

"We just… please?" Raven begged.

"He had a visiter, a sister I think." The officer sighed.

"Long dark hair, green eyes, skinny and tiny but looked like she could snap you in half when she's mad?" Raven asked a wide smile spreading across her face.

"That sounds about right"

"Yes!" Thank you!" Abby cried pulling Raven out of the station.

"Foster, who was that?" Marcus Kane asked stepping into the office.

"Some ladies claiming they knew the Blake kid, but he doesn't know them."

"No visitors for Blake, he has court in a few hours" Kane said firmly.

"I told them that sir."

"Now what?" Raven asked as they stepped onto the sidewalk

"Now we find Octavia, she's the one who could talk to Bellamy" Abby said.

"And if we go in with Octavia we can get Bellamy and remind him?" Raven asked.

"Hopefully, and he will remember where more people are, now where to find her" Abby muttered looking around the busy city.

"It's grounder princess, check all outdoor attractions, up in trees.." Raven said sarcastically as Abby shot her a look.

"What! Tell me I'm wrong?" Raven challenged her making Abby smile.

"Come on, let's start at the park over here" Abby said leading her down the street.

* * *

A few blocks in the opposite direction Octavia woke up rubbing her head. She had slept in a little crawl under the bridge of the little park where she and Bellamy slept sometimes. The cement was hard but it was warm, and dry for the most part. She checked her watch seeing she would be late for work if she didn't hurry. Since a shower was probably out of the question Octavia threw her long hair in a braid and crawled out into the sun light blinded as the brightness hit her eyes. She stood up stretching her stiff legs.

"Did anyone ever tell you you snore?" A voice asked making her jump as her eyes quickly tried to adjust to whoever had said something. She saw the second man from last night sitting on the ground near the entrance. In the sun light she could see him better, he had a nice face, and kind looking eyes.

"Why are you following me?" She asked.

"Why are you sleeping in the park?" He asked.

"None of your business" Octavia muttered starting to walk away. He jumped up to follow her, he had a wide stride and caught right up to her.

"It's not safe you know, what if that guy from last night had come back?"

"He did come back he's still following me now" Octavia growled at him. If this man had not hurt her while she was sleeping she was pretty sure by now he was safe, but that didn't mean she wanted him around.

"My name is Lincoln" He said.

"Great, I'm late for work" Octavia said stopping outside the diner.

"Well can I meet up with you after, Come on we both know it would be a lot easier if you just let me walk with you instead of having to trail you" Lincoln said.

"Why trail me anyway?"

"Well because, it's dangerous out here" Lincoln said waving his arms around.

"Fine, I get off at 10" Octavia said going into the diner not looking back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews, just a side note I won't be including everyone. Just the important people who are in here now. I would love to have people like Finn and and Harper and such but it's just to many story lines to keep track of, and I don't feel like I know the minor characters well enough to give them another life.**

Their morning tea had turned into an all day affair as Lexa offered to cook them a late lunch around 3pm when they realized how late it was. Clark suggested they order a pizza but Lexa insisted on cooking. So the afternoon found them in the kitchen, Lexa mixing something on the stove, Clark cutting up carrots as she had been instructed. Clark was surprised how at ease she already felt around Lexa.

"So here's a thought we just leave both our doors open and move things into the hallway and make this whole floor one big apartment" Clark said. Lexa laughed.

"You just like my apartment better" she said.

Well, yes." Clark smiled sheepishly.

"You can come over anytime, I love the company" Lexa said.

"Thanks, it beats being in my place alone"

"You still haven't told me much about yourself Clark. You listened to me for hours, it's your turn" Lexa said.

"I don't have anything to say, I work to much, have school and that's about it."

"Your family? Where are you from?"

"From around, a few different places. No family"

"But surly there must be someone?" Lexa said.

"No one." Clark muttered looking down at her hands.

"I upset, you. I'm sorry." Lexa said gently.

"It's fine, really. Ok these are done, what next?" Clark asked changing the subject

"Potatoes, then add everything to the pot" Lexa said.

"Are you going to tell me what we are making?" Clark asked.

"If you haven't figured it out by now your cooking skills are sorely lacking" Lexa laughed a little.

"Well then you will just have to teach me" Clark said softly.

"I guess I will" Lexa nodded.

* * *

"Alright Mr Blake, the transport team had some mishaps so you have one more night here until your transferred to the real lock up" Officer Kane said as he came to Bellamy's cell after his court case. No surprise he had been found guilty.

"Did who ever this Abigail and Raven are who came looking for me earlier come back?" Bellamy asked.

"No, but they were told not to. The desk officer said they seemed like they really knew you, they knew your sister at least"

"Octavia? They went looking for her? Please no! You have to find them. What if they hurt her?" Bellamy cried.

"They didn't seem dangerous, maybe if you saw their faces you would remember them.."

"No, I would know, we don't have anyone who would come looking for us. Anyone good at least"

"Look Mr. Blake.."

"You have to let me out of here she's my sister! My responsibility! Bellamy yelled throwing his hands out of the bars grabbing Kane by his shirt.

"Hey! That's enough!" Kane bellowed grabbing a hold of Bellamy's wrist to pull him off when suddenly everything stopped.

Bellamy" He whispered as his face grew soft and Bellamy had a distant look in his eye.

"Bellamy, that was Abby and Raven" Kane said.

"Abby and Raven. Octavia, they are here." Bellamy cried. Kane smiled grabbing Bellamy's hand pulling him closer to the bars and grabbing the back of his neck putting their foreheads together for a second in a hug.

"I remember" Bellamy said still in shock.

"Me too, let's get you out of here." Kane smiled.

* * *

"Alright, let's get this project over with" Jasper said as he found Monty Green sitting in the library. He couldn't believe his teacher had paired him with the class nerd.

"alright, I plugged in the formula, and found all the substances that won't work narrowing it down to three I think if we.." Monty started.

"Wait, what's this?" Jasper asked as he flipped through the many pages of notes Monty had taken.

"Oh, that's just my recipe for moon shine" Monty said.

"You can make booze?" Jasper cried.

"Oh yeah, I mean it's super strong…"

"You can make super strong booze!" Jasper yelled cutting him off again.

"Yes"

"Well then what the hell are we doing this for. It's Saturday night! Come on my parents are out of town we can go to my place" Jasper cried. Monty grinned as they rushed out of the library.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Octavia spat as she stepped outside the diner seeing Lincoln leaning against the wall.

"I told you I wanted to walk you"

"and I told you I get off at 10."

"But the sign says you close at 9" Lincoln said pointing to the hours listed on the door. Octavia cursed herself for not thinking of that, she thought she had gotten ride of this man.

"Look I can take care of myself" She said starting to walk in the direction of the motel, she had made enough to get a room for the night, even if it did mean she wouldn't be eating until tomorrow, at least this crazy Lincoln guy would not be able to follow her past a locked door.

"Oh I have no doubt, you know you still haven't told me your name" Lincoln said.

"How about you guess, and if you get it right i'll let you be my body guard for as long as you want. But if you can't guess it in 3 blocks you leave me alone" Octavia offered with a smirk. No one ever guessed her name, she always won this game.

"Deal" Lincoln said putting out his hand to shake, she looked at and then turned back forward and kept walking.

"Marie?" Lincoln asked.

"Nope."

"Sarah?"

"Nope"

* * *

"Once we make this, there's a guy on a street corner I want to bring some to" Jasper said.

"We're making alcohol for a hobo?" Monty asked.

"well for us, but I want to bring him some. He seems like a cool guy. He said his name was Jaha or something." Jasper said leading Monty into his house.

"Jaha? That's the craziest name ever." Monty said.

"right? maybe it's made up, come on kitchen is this way" Jasper said.

* * *

"She's no where." Raven sighed as the dark came over the city and she sunk into a bench in the 8th park they had searched.

"She has to be around, we know her she could never go far from her brother. We should go back to the park with the waterfall" Abby said.

"Bellamy already has his court appearance. We're to late, she must have gone home"

"Raven, your not giving up are you?" Abby asked.

"We will never find Octavia, and who knows where Bellamy is now."

"Wow Raven, The Raven I knew didn't give up, not ever" Abby said.

"Well that Raven went through a lot of shit this Raven would like to avoid" Raven muttered.

"Clark wouldn't give up on you, neither would Octavia, or Bellamy." Abby said. Raven bit her lip.

"Your right, let's go check the other park again" Raven nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

"Change, Change?" A man asked as John Murphy walked by him.

"Yeah you and my both man" Murphy said waving him off.

"We all have hard times John" The man said making Murphy stop short.

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"Lucky guess" The man shrugged.

"your creepy, I like it" John said putting a dollar into the cup.

"Thank you, My name is Thelonious are you looking for someone?"

"Umm no, heading home." John said.

"I see, you have not seen it yet?"

"Seen what?"

"The other side?"

"Yeah, I guess not… here man have another dollar, you probably got the right idea, stay drunk, the hangover will be a bitch" John muttered walking down the street.

* * *

"This is amazing! Where did you learn to cook?" Clark asked filling her plate again. Lexa just smile.

"I enjoy it."

"Well you have to let me repay you, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know if I trust your cooking skills" Lexa raised an eyebrow at her.

"No but my phone dialing skills are exceptional, what about Chinese food and a movie?" Clark asked as Lexa smiled.

"Alright" She nodded and Clark felt herself smiling back bigger.

"In the mean time, you can dry" Lexa said tossing Clark a dish towel and taking the dishes to the sink.

* * *

"You have three more steps before the side walks ends and I win" Octavia said with a smirk on her lips. If she was being honest she might have enjoyed his company on her walk.

"Ok ok, Rebecca?" Lincoln asked.

"No, well it was so nice to meet you Lincoln, thank you again for the knight in shining armor bit, but I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself" Octavia said

"Alright, you win, lucky for me I know where you work and there's always tomorrow, but at least tell me your name now?" Lincoln asked.

"But wouldn't that ruin the surprise?" Octavia asked in a teasing voice. Wait, was that flirting? Was she flirting with this guy? God her brother would kill her if he could hear her now.

"Or maybe it would just mean we could talk about something else tomorrow" Lincoln offered.

"But this game is so much fun" She winked. Yup, Bellamy would have her head for sure.

"See you tomorrow" She smiled.

"Not even a hint?" Lincoln asked as she stepped off the side walk, almost sorry to see that he didn't follow. She just turned back to give him a smile when suddenly a car went rushing by her laying on the horn.

"Look out" Lincoln cried grabbing her arm to pull her back onto the side walk. Octavia was blinded as she felt her feet hit the walk but her eyes were somewhere else. Lincoln… waking up after hitting her head to find him standing over her, he saved her life, so many times. Lincoln, the love of her life, meeting in his cave, him training her. everything they went through. Then everything else came back, living in the floor, going to earth, Clark, Raven. everyone, she remembered it. Octavia shook her head clearing it as Lincoln's face came into view. She had tears in her eyes. Everything that had happened and here he was.

"My Octavia" He whispered taking her cheek in his hand rubbing his rough thumb over it as tears flowed from her eyes he just leaned down to kiss her. When their lips connected she felt everything all over again.

"ai hod yu in Lincoln" Octavia whispered her love for him in their language making him smile as he kissed her again and she felt herself melting into his arms.

* * *

"Maybe if we try the police station again? Maybe they can track her down" Raven said as she and Abby rode in the back of the cab back to their hotel.

"If Bellamy was in trouble something tells me Octavia isn't exactly innocent, we may not want to put the police on her" Abby said.

"Right, I know where we didn't check. floor boards!" Raven cried sarcastically. Abby rolled her eyes.

"Your not helping" She muttered.

"Well, then I'm out of guesses" Raven said as they heard a car horn go off loudly they both turned to look out the window to see what was going on.

"Stop!" Abby cried.

"What?" Raven asked as their cab driver slammed on the breaks throwing Raven forward. Before she could open her mouth to complain Abby pointed out the windshield in front of them.

"Is that….?" Raven asked it was almost totally dark out but she could see the outline of the two figures. She knew them separately, but she was sure of it when she saw them together. The way they contrasted eachother, balancing each other out.

"They just remembered, Can you let us out here?" Abby said handing the driver money as she and Raven jumped out of the back of the cab.

"Wait!" Raven grabbed Abby's arm as she started walking towards them.

"What?"

"They just found each other again, give them a minute" Raven said watching Octavia disappear into Lincoln as he folded her into his chest kissing the top of her head.

* * *

"Get me out of here, we have to find them" Bellamy said.

"It's not that simple" Marcus said.

"what do you mean…!" Bellamy started when the door opened and he went quiet.

"Hey Kane you heading out?" A voice called.

"In a minute" Marcus called back and they heard the door close again a few seconds later.

"I can't exactly just let you out" Marcus whispered.

"But we have to find everyone else. Whatever this is…"

"I know, look I'll figure something out but until then you have to lay low and wait."

"Well when exactly will that be?"

"I don't know, but our window closes after your transported so we have tonight."

"Just drop the keys I'll grab them and find my way out no one will suspect it"

"There's camera's everywhere. Stay here, lay low I'll figure something out" Marcus said.

* * *

"So Monty, when did you decide to put your brain to evil?" Jasper asked watching Monty mix things together in a big pot.

"Everyone think's i'm such a goody because i'm smart. not necessarily the case" Monty shrugged.

"We can open a business, you make the stuff I'll run the finances, we can sell to all the kids in school"

"No way I'm not some kind of delinquent"

"Everyone's a delinquent Monty, some of us just hide it better then others" Jasper said as Monty looked up giving him a grin.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sorry to break up this super sappy moment but…" a voice said pulling Octavia's attention from Lincoln. She knew that voice! Octavia pulled away from Lincoln just enough to see Raven and Abby walking over.

"Raven!" Octavia cried giving her a warm hug.

"Hey Pocahontas" Raven smiled returning the hug just as tightly.

"How did you find us?" Octavia asked giving Abby a hug as Lincoln greeted Raven warmly.

"It's a long story, we came here because Bellamy was the only name we found when we looked everyone up. Why was he arrested?" Abby asked.

"Stealing, but he was just trying to get us food." Octavia said softly.

"You haven't been eating" Abby jumped into doctor mode looking Octavia over, she was definitely thinner then she had been. But then again she hadn't been training with Lincoln to get any kind of muscle. Lincoln must have been concerned to because he put his hand on her shoulder protectively. Abby realized how powerful this was. Yesterday she would have said she had no mothering instincts. now she felt herself feeling very maternal to Octavia. 5 minutes ago Lincoln and Octavia were strangers, now they were inseparable.

"He had court today the officer on his case is a real ass… Kane!" Octavia cried.

"Marcus?" Abby asked. Raven didn't miss how her ears perked up at the name.

"Yeah he's the officer at the station Bellamy was in. He was there." Octavia cried remembering where she had seen his face.

"We have to go find him! If he can remember we can get Bellamy out" Raven said. Abby nodded.

"Let's go" She said pulling out her phone to call another cab.

"Bellamy was transported, I don't know where to find him" Octavia said.

"But Kane will. We can make him remember, come let's go find your brother" Abby said leading the rest of them over as a cab pulled up.

* * *

"We could open a bar, we could open a bar and call it Green Jordan and just serve this all night" Jasper slurred bringing the cup to his lips again taking a long drink.

"You know, after the first 4 cups it stops burning on the way down" Monty said slumped on the couch.

"Your a cool guy Green, let's be best friends from now on" Jasper said.

"You got it" Monty said putting his hand up and Jasper high fived him. Their hands connected for a second and a flash of something appeared before Jasper's eyes. A space ship, woods. guns…

"Wow, I think I'm done" Monty said putting his cup down.

"I'm starting to hallucinate man" Jasper said

"Me too, did you see a girl being attacked by a giant snake?" Monty asked as Jasper burst out laughing.

"Let's get some water and call it a night, you can crash here" He said.

* * *

Raven led the way up the steps to the police station, it was late and the doors were locked but she could see someone sitting behind the desk.

"Hey!" Hey let us in!" She yelled banging on the door. The officer looked up before opening the door standing in the way so the couldn't go in.

"Are you in trouble?" He asked eyeing the little group outside the door.

"We need to talk to a Marcus Kane, is he here?" Abby asked.

"We're closed"

"Please it's an emergency" Octavia said.

"Your the Blake sister, listen leave an address and we'll send you the information of his transfer. Mail is slow but it will get through"

"We need to see Kane" Lincoln said firmly. The officer was just about to open his mouth to argue again when out of the corner of her eye Abby saw Marcus come around the corner. From the look on his face when he saw them, he knew who they were and she let out a grateful breath.

"It's ok Foster, let them in" He said as the rest of the group noticed him. Abby fought the urge to run to greet him.

"Yes sir" The officer at the door stepped out of the way letting the four of them walk into the building.

"I got it from here, you can go for the night" Kane said.

"Thank you" Officer Foster said gathering his things and left as Kane locked the door behind him. As soon as he turned back around he pulled Abby into his arms.

"Your all here" He whispered looking over Lincoln and the two girls next to him.

"Bellamy?" Octavia asked wasting no time.

"Yes, come on" Marcus said leading them down the hallway and opening the door to a room where Bellamy was sitting. As soon as they went in he jumped up hugging Octavia tightly, then Raven, shaking hands with Lincoln and giving Abby a nod all while still holding onto his sister.

"Your ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, Lincoln's been taking care of me" Octavia said smiling at Lincoln.

"Thank you" Bellamy said shaking his hand again before finally letting her go.

"Have you seen Clark?" Abby asked.

"No, but we will find her" Bellamy said.

"I don't know how, she didn't come up on any search. I don't even know if she has the same last name" Abby sighed looking defeated.

"We'll find her, for all we know she's out there looking for us, we found each other, we will find her" Kane said gently putting an arm around Abby.

"we'll keep looking, she's out here somewhere" Raven nodded.

"How are we going to get Bellamy out?" Octavia asked.

"I'm working on that plan now, it has to be tomorrow before the transport" Kane said.

"we can help" Raven said immediately.

"I think all you here would be suspicious, I could use Lincoln though, I need you to act like an inside officer"

"Of course" Lincoln nodded.

"Let me figure out the details and we will discuss it tomorrow, be back here early."

"We can't do anything?" Raven asked.

"Keep looking for Clark, we will get Bellamy out and meet up with you guys" Kane said. Everyone nodded.

"It's late, we should go back to the hotel so we can get up early tomorrow and keep looking" Abby said.

"I have a room at the motel a few blocks away, you can stay with me" Octavia said turning to Lincoln.

"No, Raven and I passed that place it didn't look safe, I don't care if Lincoln is with you. We have a sweet, there's plenty of room. We'll go pick up your things and you will both stay with us" Abby said firmly.

"Thank you" Bellamy said nodding to Octavia making sure she agreed.

"ok, tomorrow morning Lincoln, come alone and I will let you know the plan" Kane said as Octavia gave her brother another hug and they left going back into the lobby.

"Is this going to work?" Abby asked.

"It's the only option, I'll start searching the records for Clark. don't give up" Marcus said gently.

"At least last time I had a wrist band on her" Abby sighed.

"She's Clark, she's just fine" Raven said.

"Ok, let's get to the room. See you tomorrow" Abby said giving Marcus another hug.

* * *

Clark sat up on the couch looking around her heart racing until she saw the figure next to her. The room was dark except for the TV dimly lit asking if they were still watching. They must have fallen asleep during the movie. God had she really been here since ten this morning? Lexa was asleep next to her, even in her sleep she looked so prefect and dainty with her head resting on her hands on the arm of the couch her breathing soft and even. Clark was pretty sure she had woken herself up because she had snored and she had drooled. She had no idea what time it was, but it felt like the middle of the night. She thought about going back to her apartment but it just felt to far away. Besides she didn't want Lexa to worry if she woke up and didn't see Clark there. Clark settled back onto the couch leaving space between her and Lexa trying to go back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Octavia woke up to the beautiful familiar scent of Lincoln. God she had missed that, she didn't even realize she had missed it but she did, so much. She had her head on his bare chest and could feel his heart beat under her cheek. He's breathing was even and she knew he was still asleep. She shifted away from him a little and instantly his arm tightened around her and he woke up. opps. She forgot what a light sleeping being with her made him. In the woods he had always been awake and ready to protect her every time she so much as wiggled her toes.

"It's ok" she whispered as he rubbed his eyes waking up slower remembering where they were.

"Where are you going my love?" Lincoln whispered as Octavia put is discarded t-shirt over her head and went to the window throwing it open.

"It's stuffy in here"

"And its like 30 degrees outside" Lincoln sighed.

"I like my fresh air" Octavia said sticking her head out the window as Lincoln got up to join her.

"When we have a house, we can put in a big porch with hammocks hanging on it. and we can sleep out there in the summer swinging in the breeze" Lincoln whispered putting his arms around her. They had not even found each other 12 hours ago and already they were planing their future together.

"In the woods, with the cool breeze, and horses, and a place to sward fight" Octavia added making Lincoln laugh as he buried his nose in her hair.

"Well, our kids will have to grow up and know how to defend themselves" Octavia said.

"Whatever my girl wants" He whispered.

* * *

Lexa opened her eyes in the sunlight sitting up. She rubbed her neck stretching it, wow that was a bad position to sleep in… She was surprised when she turned to see Clark on the couch next to her. After the dishes they had decided to watch a movie, then another and somewhere in the third one she had fallen asleep, it looks like Clark had too. It was so weird, like neither of them had wanted the day to end, and apparently it hadn't, just rolled over into the next one. Lexa looked over at Clark who was laying back her arm thrown over her eyes to block out the light her long blond hair fanned out all around her head. For the life of her she couldn't figure out what was going on with this girl, she was so not her type. Clark tended do doubt herself, Lexa could see that. She was smart but very closed off. All Lexa had really learned about her yesterday was that she she liked to draw, and didn't have any kind of family. She didn't give any sign that she was even into girls the way Lexa was except that she had stayed all day. But maybe she was just lonely. Lexa got up going into the kitchen to make some breakfast and within minutes Clark was there.

"Sorry I crashed here" Clark said.

'It's no problem at all! I told you your welcome" Lexa said offering her a plate for eggs. Clark took it and went to sit at the table, Lexa was please to see she was already making herself feel at home.

"I was thinking about going the the farmers market today, you should come check it out, then we can got this pizza you have not stopped talking about" Lexa said.

"I'd love to" Clark smiled.

* * *

"Well, someone was celebrating last night" Raven said as Octavia and Lincoln came out of their room. Lincoln put his head down blushing but Octavia just shrugged shooting Raven a smirk.

"Hey, its been…. a while, cut us some slack." Octavia said.

"As long as you let him rest up enough to be able to break Bellamy out today. Lucky for you Abby was out cold, however I wouldn't mind if you kept it down a little" Raven said.

"Sorry, maybe tonight we'll try harder to be quiet, he's rested alright." Octavia laughed patting Lincoln's arm.

"I'm going to shower" Lincoln said quickly going back into the room as Octavia poured a cup of coffee.

"You two seem happy to see each other" Raven said sitting across from her at the table.

"So happy, I didn't even know I was missing him until now, we have so much time to make up for. I'm just glad to have him back" Octavia nodded.

"Your lucky, you have him and your brother, you got your people."

"Not all my people, we will find everyone else. Abby won't give up, none of us will." Octavia said.

"It just feels like luck we found you guys."

"And we will have more luck"

"We don't have luck Octavia remember. everything unlucky that could happen to us did." Raven muttered.

"It's different here. We're not exactly fighting for our lives anymore. You had it the worst Raven, but that doesn't mean it will be like that again" Octavia said reaching across the table to take Raven's hand. Raven just nodded.

"Ok, I'm going to go shower, the faster we are ready the faster we find Clark" Octavia said standing up.

"You want to use mine? I already showered and I know Lincoln is in yours" Raven offered.

"Mmmhmm that's kind of the point" Octavia smirked again making her way back to her room as Raven laughed.

"2 minute warning, you might want to turn on the Tv volume or something" Octavia called.

* * *

"Oh man…." Monty muttered sitting up slowly from the floor he had been laying on. Everything hurt, especially his head, no his stomach, his stomach definitely hurt more. Yup he was going to puke. He got up racing over to the trashcan just making it in time.

"Dude, a little warning before you make noise!" Jasper yelled from the couch he was sleeping on.

"I'm never drinking again" Monty muttered wiping his mouth.

"yeah, I second that" Jasper sat up rubbing his temples.

"do you remember what happened last night?" Monty asked.

"We drank a lot, everything else is fuzzy" Jasper shook his head.

"We still have a whole bottle of this stuff, ugh I feel like throwing up again just looking at it" Monty said holding the bottle at arms reach.

"Oh, I have to bring some to the street guy" Jasper said.

"Bring it all, I'm never making this stuff again" Monty said.

"Let's go grab some breakfast and we can drop it off"

"I can't even think about food." Monty sighed.

"No man I know this diner they serve the best hangover food, a nice greedy burger. Come on you can wear some of my sunglasses it's right down the road. You'll feel better after I swear" Jasper said.

"Hey do you remember seeing stuff last night? Something about a space ship?" Monty asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Oh dude I remember you talking about grounders or something. What's a grounder?" Jasper asked

"Hell if I know. Next time I'm sticking with water" Monty muttered shaking his head

* * *

"I hate separating" Octavia whispered holding Lincoln's hand as they followed Abby and Raven down the busy street. Her usually lose hair was pulled back in a braid. She felt different then she had yesterday. She felt stronger, and more sure of herself. It was strange how the change had happened literally over night.

"Kane is right, it's to risky with everyone there. It will be fine, it's not like last time. Besides we have to get your brother out" Lincoln said.

"But it has to be you? He's my brother, I should go" Octavia said.

"Kane needs someone to pose as a police officer, and no offense but your to tiny, we need to get you back to training" Lincoln said giving her a smile.

"Well I can't exactly walk down the street with my sward on my back" Octavia said playfully hitting him in the chest making him laugh.

"We'll meet you in the park don't worry, see what you can do to find Clark" Lincoln said as Abby stopped turning to them.

"We won't go any closer, the station is just down that side street" Abby said.

"Right" Lincoln nodded.

"Good luck" Raven said.

"Thanks, meet you guys later" Lincoln said and started walking.

"Wait!" Octavia cried running after him.

"I just got you back, don't do anything stupid ok" She whispered.

"I won't" Lincoln whispered giving her a kiss. This time she let him walk down the road going back to Abby and Raven.

"They will get him out" Raven said firmly.

"I know, hey what's that?" Octavia asked seeing a crowed across the street.

"It looks like a market, it's busy. Maybe someone will know who Clark is" Raven said.

"It's as good a place to start as any, come on stay together" Abby said leading them through the crowed.

"Wait, look!" Octavia cried pointing in the distance. Raven and Abby turned to look where she was. Two girls stood side by side at one of the stands. One had wavy blond hair, the other had lone dark hair pulled halfway back.

"No, it's can't be that easy can it?" Raven asked but Abby was already walking in that direction.

"Clark!" Octavia yelled as she and Raven ran after her.

* * *

"Hello John" A voice called as John Murphy walked down the street.

"What's up" John nodded to the familiar face sitting on the sidewalk with his coin jar.

"Have you seen anyone yet?"

"Yeah I see lot's of people" John just nodded giving into the crazy man's questions as two other boys walked over.

"Jaha! We brought this for you" One said putting a bottle down in front of him.

"Have you crossed over yet?"

"Over to where?" the other boy asked.

"See I told you he was cool" The first one whispered.

"You have friends waiting, the three of you do" Jaha said looking at each of the three boys.

"Yeah I'm not exactly the friend type" Murphy muttered putting his hands in his pockets.

"They are finding each other, but they need everyone, you have to be ready to cross over" Jaha said.

"Yeah, Jasper this guy is creepy, and that burger is threatening to give a second act, let's go"

"Alright, hey enjoy that man, we sure did" Jasper said as the two boys walked away.

"This whole city is nuts…" Murphy muttered walking in the opposite direction.

"They care about you John, despite everything they care" The old man called after him.

"Yeah whatever you say" John called back.

* * *

"See, it even smells better right?" Lexa asked holding a watermelon up to Clark. Clark lowered her head to it.

"It smells like dirt" She said making a face.

"Exactly, no chemicals" Lexa laughed at her putting it into the basket.

"You know in stores they have shopping carts for this" Clark said adjusting the weight in her arms.

"The farmers market is better, your the one who said you wanted to come" Lexa shook her head.

"Well I got bored watching you meditate"

"You were supposed to be trying it" Lexa gave her a look.

"Yeah, I got bored doing that too" Clark muttered making Lexa crack a smile. Clark stopped to look at her, she always felt like Lexa's eyes were seeing her. Really seeing her and everything she was.

"Clark! Clark!" Clark heard someone calling her name as she turned around.

"Friends of yours?" Lexa asked as Clark wracked her brain trying to remember. There was a women and two girls, they were about her age. They could be her friends, but for the life of her she could not remember them from anywhere.

"I…" Clark said

"Heda!" The younger girl with a long braid cried out as she stopped shot lowering her head in a little bow.

"How…?" Lexa started as she and Clark shared a look.

"We have been looking for you everywhere how are you shopping at a time like this!" the girl with tan skin and a long ponytail cried.

"I…what?" Clark asked.

"Come on, Kane and Lincoln are breaking Bellamy out of jail but we have to go meet them in the park, thank gods you two are at least together." The younger girl said. The older women had not said anything but she was giving Clark the weirdest look she had ever seen.

"Bellamy?" Clark repeated. Was she having a stroke? What was happening?

"You are friends of Clark's?" Lexa asked finally.

"Yeah, Lexa what…?" The pony tail girl asked.

"Who are you?" Clark asked.

"They don't remember" the older women whispered.

"did you touch her yet?" The pony tail girl asked them both.

"Thats a little personal don't you think, who the hell are you?!" Clark asked.

* * *

"Ok when the transport team comes I'll give the signal and shut down all surveillance. Lincoln in the guard uniform will escort Bellamy out make sure the handcuffs are not locked. Once you get past the door way Bellamy is going to get out of the cuffs and punch Lincoln who will fall to the floor. The only person in the transport team is the driver who doesn't get out of the van. By the time he sees Lincoln fall and gets out of the truck Bellamy can gain enough ground on him." Kane whispered.

"What happens next?" Bellamy asked.

"I'll sound an alarm and everyone will go outside, the back door will be unguarded I'll make sure it's unlocked go in there and climb into the air duct on the left. Follow it, stay low, it leads out a shaft in my office. It's a tight fit but you can make it. The door to my office will be locked so it's safe. Drop in there and stay quiet. I'll go in there when everything calms down." Kane said.

"And how do I get out of there after?" Bellamy asked.

"One thing at a time. Let's just get you out of the transport first. If we miss this I can't help you in a real lock up" Kane said.

"How long until the van is here?" Lincoln asked.

"its 15 minutes out."

"Let's get ready" Lincoln said.

"Is this bringing back some bad memories for anyone else?" Bellamy muttered. Lincoln just nodded solemnly.

"Well we have the advantage this time, we have practice" Kane said.

"Let's get this done" Lincoln nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

"They don't remember" Abby whispered as her eyes bore into Clark. All this time she had been so worried her daughter was mad at her. After all this time, of course Clark would be mad at her, she had even more of a reason to be now that Abby had been out of her life for 18 years. Clark looked so offended when Raven asked if she had touched Lexa Abby almost had to laugh, somethings never changed with Clark.

"Just, come here" Raven said putting out her arm to grab Clark but Octavia reached for it pulling it down.

"No, let them" Octavia whispered. Clark and Lexa were both giving them the weirdest look as Clark stepped out of Raven's reach.

"Take her hand" Octavia told Clark motioning to Lexa.

"Look I don't know how you know our names but I think you should just go." Lexa said stepping in front of Clark a little as if to protect her.

"I know this doesn't make sense right now, but we know you, and you know us. please, just take her hand. It will all make sense in a second. And if not, you can leave" Abby said gently. Lexa glanced back at Clark as their eyes met, finally she put her hand out with her palm up flat. Clark took one last look at the three other people watching them and put her hand on top of Lexa's.

* * *

There was a low whistle in the hallway and Bellamy knew the van was here, it was time to put their plan into action. He looked up at the video monitor in his room. The light was still blinking, it was still on. Lincoln came in looking gruff and very out of place in a police uniform and Bellamy got a chill down his back, how many more time would they have to do something like this? Lincoln put the handcuffs around him Bellamy felt them close but not lock. Lincoln pulled against them checking that they could still open. Bellamy raised his eyes to meet Lincoln, his face was hard, giving nothing away, but his eyes meet with Bellamy's and they understood each other. Bellamy glanced back at the camera on the wall, the light had stopped blinking, Kane had shut everything down, the plan was in place. Lincoln noticed to as Bellamy gave him a nod and Lincoln took him by the arm leading him out of the cell.

* * *

The minute her hand came into contact with Lexa, Clark was blinded by something and a million pictures flashed before her. The Ark, her dad, leading the other kids doing everything she could for them. Grounders, Lexa, meeting her Lexa. Everything else flew by like a wave crashing over her head sending a flood of memories back into it. Clark shook her head to clear it and her eyes met Lexa's. She was alive, she was here. Lexa pulled her into a hug and before Clark could think their lips connected in a kiss that felt so familiar.

"Hi" Clark smiled at her as she pulled away.

"Hi yourself" Lexa whispered.

"Thank god!" Raven cried running to Clark breaking them up as she threw her arms around her. Clark hugged her back warmly.

"Heda" Octavia said greeting Lexa.

"Octavia kom trikru." Lexa gave her a nod and a smile Octavia returned before turning to Clark pulling her into a hug.

"Glad we found you" She whispered.

"Lincoln?" Clark asked.

'He's here, he's good, he's with Bellamy" Octavia said letting her go as Clark turned to her mom.

"Mom?"

"Clark I'm so sorry I never.." Abby started but she didn't get to finish before Clark threw her arms around her and Abby held her close. It was such a weird feeling. In this world, she never got to hold her daughter yet is felt so familiar, like she had done it thousands of times.

"It's ok" Clark said.

"I never knew, I never would have given you up"

"I know, it's ok" Clark said again.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too mom' Clark said as Abby was still holding her tightly.

"Is there anyone else?" Lexa asked Octavia who shook her head.

"No, but we will keep looking." Raven said.

"Good, once we all meet up we should talk about splitting up, covering more ground" Lexa said. Octavia nodded agreeing with her immediately.

"What can we do for Lincoln and Bellamy?" Clark asked as she and Abby joined the rest of the girls.

"Nothing, Kane said we can't be anywhere near there or it will look suspicious" Raven said.

"What should we do?" Octavia asked Clark. Abby raised her eyebrows in surprise. Once again the kids were turning to Clark to lead them and make decisions for the group.

"Listen to Kane, they can handle this, in the mean time we have to work on seeing who else we can find, we need a way to let people know who might be looking for us" Clark said.

"But we can't just start talking about it, people will think we're crazy" Octavia cried

"Not if we use some kind of code" Lexa said softly.

"Exactly, Raven can you find a way to broadcast something over a radio? So that it reaches a lot of people at once? Clark asked.

"I need a radio to work off of, and a tower to transmit the signal from but yeah I could make it work" Raven said.

"Ok, let's head to the store and see what you need, then we can go meet Kane and the guys and start looking for the radio tower" Clark said, everyone else nodded.

"Ok you guys go, Lexa and I will catch up" Clark nodded in the direction down the street. Octavia scurried off with Raven at her heels. Abby shot Clark a look but went after them.

"Are you ok?" Lexa asked as Clark turned to her.

"Yeah I just, need a minute" Clark sighed.

"Do you want me to go with them?"

"no, no please stay here" Clark said. Lexa nodded taking her hand and leading her to a quiet place away from the crowed.

"I just…it's all coming back to me and I…" Clark said and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"It's ok" Lexa said gently taking her hand.

"They want me to be a leader, I'm not the same. What if I can't do this?" Clarke whispered.

"You can of course you can. Your not leading them into war this time Clark. And I'm here for you, we're in this together ok? You don't have to make the tough calls on your own this time" Lexa whispered.

"Thank you" Clark took a steadying breath.

"They believe in you Clark, and I believe in you, you have to believe in yourself" Lexa nodded.

"It's just not that easy"

"Well then I will believe in you enough for the both of us. Come on, they are waiting" Lexa said still holding Clark's hand as they walked to join their group.

"Boys get to be doing the dirty work and girls are going shopping.. what kind of world is this!" Octavia was muttering as they caught up.

* * *

"Jasper that guy was creepy" Monty said Jasper lead him back into his house.

"Nahh, he's just drunk"

"He wasn't drunk, his eyes were focused and his voice was normal"

"Well maybe he's just a crazy guy" Jasper shrugged.

"Do you think he followed us home?" Monty asked looking out the window worried.

"Of course not, hey now that the hangover is going away do you remember more about last night?" Jasper asked sitting down on the couch and pulling out the controller for his video game handing one to Monty.

"Nope, nothing" Monty said.

"Well it's probably for the best anyway" Jasper shrugged turning the game on.

"What are we playing?"

"Mario kart, you any good?"

"Nope, but I made a cheat to unlock all levels though."

"No cheats in my game, I will however let you in on the secret" Jasper said.


	12. Chapter 12

Lincoln roughly pushed Bellamy out the back doors past a guard into the sunlight. Bellamy squinted, in the sun and lost his footing. Lincoln was strong enough to hold him up and Bellamy was grateful Lincoln was on his side or it would have been a messy fall down the stairs. Like Kane had said there was no guard outside and the only one driving the van had left it on and was sitting with his feet up. He clearly had no intention of moving.

"Now?" Bellamy whispered, Lincoln nodded and Bellamy swung his hands up connecting with Lincoln's jaw trying to make it look harder then it was. Lincoln threw himself roughly to the ground yelling out for the guard in the truck at Bellamy shrugged the cuffs off and took off running. The guard in the truck jumped out calling for help as he ran after Bellamy, but Bellamy already had enough ground on him. He looked back long enough to see Kane and other officers coming out of the station before rounding the corner and jumping through the back door closing it and locking it firmly behind him. He had made it. He quickly searched the room finding the open air vent and crawled into it. It was small and he just fit as he closed it behind him leaving no trace of being there. He was army crawling through the vent as he remembered Mount Weather. This was to similar… No. he wouldn't think about that now, he had to focus on what was happening now. He kept following it as Kane had said and dropped into his office feet first. Bellamy quickly looked around before choosing the closet as the best place to hide crawling in and sitting with his back against the wall. He had no idea how long he would be here.

* * *

"Oh sweet, one more lap and we got this!" Jasper cried tilting his whole body with the controller he was so into the game.

"You mean you got this, I'm in fourth place" Monty muttered.

"Hey as long as one of us win we get to move on, oh you got ghost, use it now I bet you can make it into third!" Jasper said.

"Got 'em! Oh I'm about to catch you!" Monty cried.

"Yeah right!" Jasper said.

"Second place!" Monty cried as they both jumped out of their seat

"No way no way!" Jasper was yelling as Monty gained on him.

"There's the finish line!"

"Yes! Nice try, but I am the master" Jasper said

"Next time, I almost had you" Monty said.

"That was good man" Jasper said putting his hand up and Monty met him with a high five. As soon as their hands touched something jolted through them and they broke apart.

"Did you?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah… yeah I saw it" Monty shook his head to clear it.

"The grounders, Clark and Raven… The Blakes.. dude. That was Murphy with Jaha today!" Jasper cried.

"We have to go back, he had the answers!" Monty said as Jasper nodded.

"Come on! He said the rest of them were waiting for us, he must know where!" Jasper said as they ran up the stairs.

* * *

Lincoln sat up as a guard helped him up. Bellamy had made it, the job was done.

"What the hell happened?" One of the officers asked Lincoln.

"I..he just escaped" Lincoln said standing up.

"These are his cuffs, you didn't put them on tight enough" He cried grabbing them from the ground and shaking them in Lincoln's face.

"Stand down Foster, this isn't his fault he's in training, for all we know Blake was planing this, he assaulted an officer" Kane said defending Lincoln.

"Assaulted, he didn't even leave a mark!"

"That's enough, search the streets, Blake couldn't have gotten far, not yet" Kane yelled. The officers spilt up going out onto the streets as Marcus lead Lincoln inside.

"He should have hit me harder" Lincoln muttered.

"It doesn't matter now, sit down here, you have to file this report in case anyone asks questions, I already filled it out but make it look like you are doing it. Then you need to get out of here" Kane whispered putting a paper on Lincoln's desk.

"What about Bellamy?"

"I need to get him out of my office but we can't have him on the streets with the whole station searching for him, we will have to wait for nightfall. When I give you the sign you leave here, take off that uniform outside and try not to be seen. Meet up with the girls in the park but don't stay there. There's a campsite north of here, outside the city. Go there, I need a safe place to bring Bellamy" Kane said. Lincoln nodded picking up a pen. Kane ran his fingers through his hair letting out a breath, the cameras were back on, Bellamy would have to lay low for a while longer.

* * *

"What exactly are we looking for?" Clark asked as she trailed after Raven around a pawn shop.

"Something old, that I can work with, nothing to electronic, they are harder to manipulate" Raven said.

"Do you have the tools you need?" Abby asked.

"No, those are next" Raven muttered looking into a display case pointing something out to Abby.

"Monty worked with the wrist bands a lot when we first came down, if we can find him I bet he could help" Octavia said.

"Finding more people will be difficult" Lexa said as she picked up a padded vest looking it over.

"No armor!" Clark whispered going to stand next to her.

"But I always wear armor, look at me Clark! Jeans? I am dressed like the mechanic" Lexa whispered back.

"Umm I can hear you" Raven called making Clark smirk. In the short walk to the store Lexa had definitely started to act more sure of herself. She released an air of someone in charge holding her back straight and head up high. Even her way of speaking had become more formal.

"Hey no!" Clark whispered again running over to Octavia who was studying a wall of old swords.

"Look at that one, I bet it could do some damage" Octavia ignored her as Lexa came to stand next to her.

"But they are all so dull" Lexa said sadly as if it pained her to see swords not properly cared for.

"Because they are not actually meant to do damage!" Clark hissed trying to keep her voice down.

"Well we could sharpen them…" Octavia said as she and Lexa both ignored Clark.

"You will both be the death of me! You can not walk around with swards on your back here, further more there is no reason to" Clark cried.

"You should be prepared for anything Clark" Octavia said Lexa nodded approvingly at Octavia agreeing with her.

"But Clark is right, we can't stand out. Especially when they are trying to break your brother out of jail" Lexa said, Octavia nodded.

"Why is Bellamy in jail anyway?" Clark asked tearing Octavia and Lexa away from the swords.

"Stealing, food for us."

"I'm sorry, I guess you didn't exactly have it easy in this life either" Clark said running her hand up and down Octavia's arm in comfort.

"Hey what doesn't kill you makes you stronger right, I think Raven found a radio" Octavia said as they went over to where Raven and Abby were paying.

"That looks pretty beat up" Clark eyes the scrap in Raven's arms.

"But everything I need is there, we need to find a place to work on this."

"I know the prefect place in the park where we are supposed to meet them." Octavia said.


	13. Chapter 13

"Here, this way he hangs out on this stoop in the afternoons" Jasper said as he and Monty ran through the crowded busy streets. Suddenly everything seemed strange, they had done the running in search of something or someone thousands of time. But usually they were running through the woods not the crowed sidewalk of the busy city dodging people.

"Jasper why didn't he just tell us!" Monty cried jumping off the sidewalk to dodge a bike.

"I don't know we'll ask him when we find him" Jasper yelled at him over his shoulder.

* * *

"Are you sure they will know where to find us?" Clark asked Octavia as they sat huddled under the crawl space of the park stairs.

"Oh yeah, Bell and I stay in here all the time" Octavia said holding the flashlight so Raven could see what she was doing.

"Besides we can't be seen, especially with Raven looking like she's trying to make a bomb out of a radio" Lexa said.

"Any sign of them?" Octavia asked handing the flashlight to Clark and poking her head out where Abby was keeping watch.

"Not yet" Abby shook her head.

"They should be here by now, it's been hours" Octavia said scanning the park for herself.

"Are you sure they will know to find us here?"

"Yes, this would be the first place Bellamy would look. What if something happened?"

"Nothing happened, Marcus is on top of it" Abby said firmly.

"You have a lot of faith in him"

"Of course I do, he's a good man Octavia" Abby turned to her as Octavia kept scanning the crowed.

"A good man, who killed my mother for not killing me" Octavia muttered before crawling back under the stairs.

* * *

"Here, keep this hat low, don't stop to talk to anyone until you get to the park" Kane said handing Lincoln a baseball hat. Lincoln put it on his head pulling the visor down low over his face so he couldn't be seen.

"Bellamy said the park is big but to look for them by the stairs in the center, find the girls and bring them to the campsite. Bellamy and I will follow in the dark tonight" Kane said. Lincoln nodded.

"Thank you, for helping get Bellamy out today. I know you and I had some differences in the past…" Kane started.

"But in the end we were on the same team. Besides Octavia needs her brother" Lincoln said. Kane nodded.

"Alright, take care of the girls"

"Those girls can all take care of themselves, but I'll make sure Abby is safe for you" Lincoln said making Kane smile a little before he just nodded and Lincoln left the station heading for the park.

* * *

"What! No, he's here he's always right here!" Jasper cried as the rounded the sidewalk into an empty ally.

"Maybe he's at a different…" Monty started.

"No, he's here. He's always right here. He's messing with us" Jasper cried searching the steps and around the ally.

"Where are you! Where are you Jaha!" Jasper yelled angerly.

"Jasper1" Monty whispered trying to quiet him down.

"I know your here! Haven't you messed with us enough! You floated my friends! You sent us to earth to die!" Jasper bellowed into the air.

"Jasper!" Monty cried covering Jasper's hand with his mouth as people stopped what they were doing to stare at him.

"He's messing with us, I know your here!" Jasper yelled.

"Jasper, look" Monty said pulling out a scrap of paper that was taped to the side of the steps.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"It say we have to return to the site." Monty read.

"The site? What site?" Jasper asked grabbing the paper from him and reading it for himself.

* * *

"Octavia, Lincoln is coming" Abby called softly. Octavia jumped up handing the flash light to Lexa and scurried out of the hiding place. Lincoln's large frame was jogging towards them, she would recognize it anywhere. She smiled running to greet him and he scooped her up into his arms when they met.

"Why are you alone?" Octavia asked when he set her back on her feet.

"Kane needs to get Bellamy out of his office unseen. But there's officers everywhere thinking be is out on the streets. He's going to talk him out when things calm down after dark" Lincoln said as they approached the rest of the group.

"Heda! They found you." Lincoln said bowing his head as Lexa and Clark came over.

"It is good to see you Lincoln" Lexa said lightly.

"Glad your ok" Clark gave him a smile.

"Heda I have a message from Kane, he said we need to hide in the woods so he has a safe place to bring Bellamy after nightfall" Lincoln said.

"Bellamy's not out yet?" Clark asked.

"He's safe, but still hidden" Lincoln said.

"Clark?" Lexa asked glancing at Clark next to her.

"If Kane says we need to hide him, I think we should." Clark said.

"Do you know where we need to go?" Lexa asked as Abby and Raven came over completing their group.

"Yes, a campsite not far from here but empty" Lincoln nodded.

"We should go then, darkness will be coming soon."

"We should pick up tents and food, things we will need" Abby said.

"Ugh not more shopping1" Octavia sighed.

"Lincoln, you and Octavia go to the hotel and get out bags, then get to the site. Abby, do you mind getting the things we will need to survive in the woods, Clark and I will help Raven finish the signal and meet there before sunset" Lexa said firmly giving orders.

"Of course" Lincoln nodded as he and Octavia hurried off to obey her. Abby was a little more hesitant as she glanced back at Clark.

"We will meet you mom, I swear. We just need to get this out there to see if anyone else will hear it" Clark said.

"Ok, be safe" Abby said holding Clark's cheeks in her hands and giving her a kiss on her forehead. Lexa watched Abby walk away.

"She cares about you so much" Lexa said softly.

"Well, she's my mom, and we just found each other again. I think she just want's to be able to watch me all the time" Clark rolled her eyes a little.

"Your lucky Clark, so many people care for you" Lexa whispered.

"People care for you too Lexa" Clark said.

"People obey me" Lexa corrected her.

"Octavia doubts any kind of leadership but the minute you say something she's running off to do it. That's more then obey. That's trust, that's caring" Clark said gently.

"Hey guys, I figured this thing out, we just need the message. Did you figure it out yet?" Raven called.

"Clark, you decide, it is the right one?" Lexa asked. Clark nodded and Lexa went in taking the microphone Raven handed her as Raven climbed out to stand next to Clark.

"kru gon tua clans…" Lexa started and Clark closed her eyes. God she had missed hearing Lexa speak her native language.

"What is she saying?" Raven asked.

"People of the 12 clans, If you can hear me you are not alone. She's telling them to meet us at the campsite where we will be" Clark said.

"What about for our people?" Raven asked.

"She's saying the location in english. The hope is skai kru will at least recognize it's trigedasleng and go there. We can't say it all in English Raven, people from everywhere will be going there to see the weirdo's who think they fell from the sky" Clark said.

"We did fall from the sky, we are just that crazy. Why are we here Clark, why are we all here all over again?" Raven asked.

"I don't know. Maybe the universes has something unfinished for us to do" Clark shrugged.

"If we have to fight another war…" Raven started with a moan.

"No, I don't think it's that. I think… I think we have to do something together, something we didn't do before"

"Like what? We did everything Clark"

"No, we didn't live together in peace. We never got our peace. So many lives we lost… and we never got our peace" Clark whispered watching Lexa.


	14. Chapter 14

"We beat everyone here" Octavia said as she and Lincoln carried the bags through the woods depositing them on a picnic table.

"Why do I have the feeling Abby's bag is more expensive then a small apartment." Octavia muttered making Lincoln smirk as she tried to find a clean place to put it.

"Kane was right, there's no one for miles, it's a safe place for Bellamy" Lincoln nodded looking around.

"He got into trouble trying to protect me…again" Octavia sighed.

"Your brother will always be trying to protect you, as will I, you are someone worth saving" Lincoln whispered kissing the top of her head. Octavia savored it for a minute before shrugging him off. She didn't exactly want to need saving.

"Hey does this place look…?" She asked looking around.

"What?" Lincoln asked trying to see what she was looking at.

"Nothing. Look!" She cried picking up a thick stick and finding another a few feet away she tossed it to Lincoln and he caught it in one hand.

"Spar with me" She said raising her eyebrows and smirking at him.

"Octavia we are both so out of shape maybe we…" He started but she came at him swinging her stick and he blocked her with his own and they knocked together with a satisfying crack that made her give him a goofy grin.

"Watch yourself sky girl" Lincoln smirked as he went to attack her but she blocked him.

"Who you calling sky girl?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye

* * *

"Ok it's recorded" Raven said as she played back the message Lexa had just made.

"It is playing?" Clark asked.

"Not yet, I need to find a radio tower to tap into to broadcast it over, my guess is there's one near the campsite so we should head that way anyway" Raven said. Lexa nodded her agreement as Raven put the radio in her backpack, they started walking away when someone called out to them.

"Hey!" A deep voice yelled making the three of them turn around.

"You! you were trying to get to the Blake kid yesterday, I recognize the red jacket" A police officer said walking up to Raven.

"So?" Raven asked, she could get defensive when she was like this and Clark tried to shoot her a look to calm her down.

"He's missing, you wouldn't happen to know where he is would you?"

"Nope." Raven shot back.

"We don't know where his is" Clark said.

"We're going to have to search your backpack" The policeman said reaching for Raven't bag.

"What like he's fit in here? fuck off" Raven said side stepping his reach.

"You can't search us we haven'd done anything wrong" Lexa said firmly.

"Fine, but I know you know where he is, I will find him."

"Good luck with that" Raven smirked as Clark pulled her away.

"Walk normal he will follow us" Lexa said softly as they started walking away again.

"We can't let him find the radio" Raven said.

"You think he'd trail us?" Clark whispered. Lexa pulled out her phone holding it up as if to check the time but angling it so they could look behind them. Sure enough the officer was trailing them.

"We can't lead him to the campsite" Clark shook her head.

"Go into the museum, we'll lose him and go out the back door. Raven keep your head down that can not happen again" Lexa said firmly as she swerved leading them up the steps to the museum.

* * *

"Well I see you two have returned to normal" Abby said as the parked the car near by and stepped out.

"Let me help you" Lincoln said dropping his stick as he went to help her unpack.

"Anyone else here yet?" Abby asked as Octavia pulled out a tent.

"No, how many of these do we have?" She asked looking into the over packed trunk.

"I got a big one for the guys, and two for the girls to share" Abby said.

"You didn't want one for you and Kane?" Octavia asked. Abby shot her a look.

"Marcus and I have not seen each other in who knows how long" She said grabbing more stuff.

"Ok but…" Octavia started.

"If anything changes I will be sure to go out and get another tent" Abby said firmly ending the conversation. Octavia just put her hands up in defeat.

"You know, we could just build shelters" Lincoln.

"Build them?" Abby asked as if the idea was foreign to her. Octavia remembered Abby didn't have as much experience in the woods as the "kids" did. She always had the protection and luxuries of the Ark even when it was on the ground she was living and working out of it.

"Yeah, Lincoln and I build ours" Octavia said pointing to the pile of logs a little ways into the tree line.

"Right, well as much as I want to, I'm not going to argue with you two bunking together, I'll let your brother do that when he gets here." Abby sighed.

* * *

"What the hell does this mean?" Monty whispered as he and Jasper sat in a coffee shop near by, the note between them.

"We have to return to the site" Jasper said.

"What site? there are a million sites!"

"A site where something important happened."

"Like, where the drop ship was, Jasper that could be anywhere there's probably a shopping complex there, who knows. This world is totally different"

"Maybe it's Arcadia then"

"Which could also be anything, how are we supposed to find where that was. For all we know we could be standing on it right now" Monty whispered.

"Do you remember the coordinates?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah"

"So let's find out, we'll start at Arcadia come in put them in my phone" Jasper said sliding his phone across the table.

"And when the doesn't work?" Monty asked.

"We'll look somewhere else. Jaha said we had friends waiting, maybe there are other's who remember and are looking too" Jasper said. Monty just nodded typing into the phone.

* * *

"This is the place" Raven said as she lead Clark and Lexa into the campsite.

"You made it!" Abby came over greeting them.

"Yeah, but we had to lose someone who was trailing us" Clark said

"Who trailed you?" Octavia asked as she and Lincoln walked over to greet them.

"One of the officers recognized Raven, he was questioning her about Bellamy" Lexa said.

"Kane was right, it's not safe for us to be seen at all right now" Clark nodded.

"Well we have enough to stay here until it is safe, There's a tent for the guys there, and you girls have this one, and there is one more if anyone else comes" Abby said.

"I'll go start a fire, sun is going down" Lincoln said going over to the fire pit

"We're fitting 4 girls in that little tent?" Raven asked looking it over.

"Nope 3, Lincoln built us a lean to over there" Octavia said pointing into the woods.

"Wait why do they get the love shack!" Raven cried.

"Because we built it" Octavia shrugged.

"It's not a love shack! They are creating more space for when more people find us" Abby said walking back to the car.

"It's a love shack" Octavia whispered under her breath.

"Not fair" Raven muttered.

"At least now we don't share a wall, you won't have to complain about hearing us" Octavia smirked

"How come the grounder princess gets the man again!" Raven sighed as Octavia walked away to Lincoln

"It's the same man Raven" Clark said.

"Now I have to bunk with the Heda and Wanheda… ugh you couples disgust me" Raven muttered.

"Hey, does this place…" Clark started looking around.

"What is it?" Lexa asked.

"This site, does it look…familiar?" Clark asked turning to Raven.

"That's what I said" Octavia nodded hearing them.

"Familiar like how?" Abby asked.

"These trees, I feel like" Clark trailed off again still looking around.

"It is, I remember, I used to take a trail through there" Lincoln pointed off in the distance.

"What is it?" Abby asked.

"It's the exact site of the drop ship" Clark whispered looking around.


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm starting to wish this place was a shopping mall" Jasper said as he smacked more vines out of the way.

"It should be coming up" Monty said following the tracking on the phone.

"Why do I have the feeling there is no one here" Jasper said as they stumbled over the uneven ground.

"Because your right" Monty sighed as they came to a clearing. there tree line just stopped and there was a huge cleaning in the middle of the woods. If he closed his eyes Jasper could see everything still there. The fence had gone out to that rock, the Ark had been there looming and blocking out the sun for the better part of the morning. The guard posts had over looked exactly where they were standing. The gate had been right there. But it was gone. Instead they stood in a big empty field.

"No, NO!" Jasper yelled angrily.

"Jasper what if… what if this isn't real? Maybe it's all just a bad drunk dream" Monty said.

"Clark! Octavia!" Jasper yelled into the woods. There was no answer.

"Bellamy!" He yelled again.

"Jasper let's think about this…" Monty started

"It was real Monty, it was real." Jasper said.

"But what if we.."

"Monty! What happened to Octavia in the water our first day?"

"she was attacked"

"And who came down when we start taking the wrist bands off?"

"Raven"

"You think it was a dream and we both remember the exact same thing? No way, this was real Monty." Jasper said firmly.

"Ok, ok. Your right. It's getting dark. Let's go back and we'll try another site tomorrow" Monty offered.

"Fine" Jasper sighed as he looked back over the empty clearing.

"It was here Monty"

"I know" Monty nodded.

* * *

Clark sat by the fire as the sun went down.

"Marcus and Bellamy should be coming soon" Lexa said sitting down next to her.

"Well keep the fire going for them" Clark nodded.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Mom went to go find a bathroom, she swears there must be one within walking distance. Raven is still messing with the radio. Octavia and Lincoln wanted to go for a walk, but they should be back soon. It's almost dark" Clark said looking around.

"Your uneasy" Lexa observed.

"It's just…Waiting for Bellamy, and I don't know where the hell Octavia and Lincoln went" Clark said poking at the coals with a stick making the fire spark.

"That's not it" Lexa pushed her.

"Being here… it's just a lot. I mean I love having you and the girls and my mom. But this place, it's to… haunting" Clark whispered. Lexa nodded understanding.

"Let's talk about something else. What about you? You hardly said anything about this. This morning we were normal people. Everything changed." Clark shook it off turning to Lexa.

"Nothing really changed. We are still the same people Clark, In this life or a past one, we are still the same. I am just waiting for my people"

'You really think there are more grounders out there?" Clark asked.

"They are my people, I have to believe"

"Then we'll find them, Raven will figure out more then just the radio, if they are out there, we will find them" Clark said gently as she put her arm around Lexa and they sat for a minute watching the fire before Lexa shifted uncomfortably.

"You should talk to your mom, she looks like she has been waiting for a minute alone with you all day" Lexa said softly nodding in the direction of Abby who was pretending not to be watching them. Clark just nodded.

"I should go see if Raven needs any help" Lexa said standing up and walking over to the trunk of Abby's car where Raven was fiddling with another radio Abby had picked up for her when she was gathering other supplies. Clark had to smile watching her, Raven's happy place was playing around with anything she could get her hands on and improving it. At least now she was doing it for fun, not survival. Clark briefly recognized that her mom and Raven had more of a mother daughter relationship then she did with her mom. But that had been true even before. Abby was a mom and doctor, who thrived on caring for people. When they first got here Clark had taken the lead, so when the adults did come down she didn't need that kind of care from her mom. Sure she needed her mom, but sometimes Clark had been the one giving her mom orders and their dynamic just felt different. But Raven, as much as she hated to admit it Raven had needed someone to care for her, check up on her. She had always seemed to be recovering from one thing or another and Abby had found that relationship with her in a way. Clark was just glad they could both give each other what they needed.

"So, you and Lexa.." Abby said coming to sit in the seat Lexa was just in. Clark looked sheepishly at her mom.

"I know…I know in Polis I never told you. That was kind of before… I'm sorry if it came as a shock or a disappointment to you" Clark said softly.

"Shock? Please I'm your mom I know, even before Polis, at Mount Weather I knew, you look at her different. As for a disappointment…" Abby took a breath and Clark bit her lip waiting for a reprimand from her mom.

"I could never be disappointed in you for loving someone as kind as Lexa. I see the way she treats you Clark, she is alway checking in with you and taking into account what you want. Does she make you happy?" Abby asked.

"Yes" Clark nodded firmly.

"Then that is all I care about" Abby smiled pulling Clark's head to her and kissing her forehead. Clark smiled letting out a breath resting her head on her mom's shoulder.

"Mom, do you think that dad…? Clark started before she stopped. Her dad, the man she felt so close to yet she had no idea about him in this life. She glanced up at her mom Abby looked down at her shaking her head slowly with a sad look in her eyes.

"What happened?" Clark asked feeling her stomach sink.

* * *

"OK we are going to do this but we have to do it fast" Marcus whispered in his office.

"Why can't you just turn off the camera's again, no one else is here right?" Bellamy asked.

"Because it would raise to many questions. It already looks bad that the camera's were off during your transport."

"Your black listing yourself, no I won't let you do this. I can crawl back through the vents…" Bellamy shook his head.

"And they will see you from the camera's outside and trace the vents back to my office. Bellamy I have been over this and over this, you can't get out of here unseen. There is no one here, if we do it my way we have a chance. They won't be looking over tapes of what they think is an empty statin. We walk out here get into the car and we can disappear."

"But there's more…"

"There is no more. Are you going to your sister or not?" Marcus asked.

"Ok" Bellamy nodded.

"Ok, but this on, block your face, don't look up just follow my feet, there's a cab right outside. When we get in I'll do everything, keep your head down you still can't be seen, they are looking for you everywhere"

"Ok, lets do this" Bellamy nodded.

* * *

"I recognize this now" Lincoln said looking around.

"Yeah?" Octavia asked.

"Yes, that is the stump where I used to leave the flowers for you to follow. The first one always went there because I knew you could see it from your fence." Lincoln said pointing to it. Octavia smiled that he remembered.

"We should go see if your cave is there" She said jumping up.

"Let's go tomorrow, it will be dark soon, harder to find" Lincoln laughed a little pulling her to sit down next to him again.

"Raven said she can get the radio putting out the signal tomorrow, maybe we will find more people" Octavia said.

"Indra, Nyko, I hope they can find us, I hope they remember"

"It is getting dark" Octavia shivered against the cold. Lincoln pulled her into him her coat was threadbare and thin.

"We should get back, your brother will be here soon" Lincoln whispered.

"five more minutes, I have been living in the city all my life, I forgot how nice the woods were" Octavia whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

Lincoln lead the way back to camp. Lucky for them he knew the way blindfolded.

"All the times you spent watching me" Octavia teased him as they came to the site. Suddenly Clark pushed past her making her way into the woods. Abby was watching her helplessly and Octavia knew something was wrong.

"I'll go" Octavia whispered. Lincoln nodded going into the camp as Octavia followed Clark. She stopped after a few feet collapsing onto a log.

"What's wrong?" Octavia asked sitting down next to her.

"Nothing, I just needed a minute" Clark shook her head.

"Come on, I know you better then that, quit the act" Octavia said firmly.

"It's stupid" Clark said

"What's stupid is you dragging this out" Octavia pushed her, she knew she was the definition of tough love, she was ok with that.

"Did you think your mom would be here?"

"No, my mom died years ago"

"Oh, I just, I thought my dad would be here. I mean, he didn't even make it to the ground but I just hoped… I just thought I would get to see him again."

"What makes you think you won't?"

"My mom said he died, before I was born. That's why she gave me up for adoption, because she couldn't do it by herself. I guess the people who didn't make it to the ground died anyway"

"I'm sorry about your dad"

"I'm sorry about your mom"

"Well, look at us agreeing on something" Octavia smiled nudging Clark with her shoulder making Clark smile.

"I knew we had our differences last time Octavia, but you were always very loyal to all of us. And you were someone who I really valued having on my side" Clark whispered.

"You too Clark, don't let anyone including me, tell you your not doing something right. We looked to you to make the hard decisions because we trusted you, even Lexa did it. Remember that."

"I will" Clark nodded. She opened her mouth to say more when Lincoln called to them. They both got up rushing back to the camp.

"Footsteps" Lexa whispered as Clark stood next to her, they were silent, waiting to see who would come out of the woods. the footsteps would stop then start again a few times.

"It has to be Bellamy, they are probably lost" Raven whispered.

"And what if it's not?" Octavia asked

"I'll look" Lincoln said firmly.

"No way, the police are looking for you too. For all we know it's a cop, stay here" Abby said as she grabbed a flashlight and started walking in the direction of the steps. She shined it into the woods.

"Who's there?" Clark heard a gruff voice call.

"Bell!" Octavia cried jumping up and rushing into his arms as they came into the clearing illuminated by Abby's flashlight. Bellamy caught her in his arms and held her.

"You ok?" He asked as she nodded into his shoulder hugging him hard. Everyone else stood up walking over to greet them.

"Long time no see" Clark smiled as Bellamy released Octavia and Clark gave him a hug.

"Hey princess" He smiled letting her go as she shook Lincoln's hand and gave Raven a hug of her own.

"I'm glad you guys got out" Abby said as they gathered around the fire for warmth and light

"Me too, we can't go back though. It's all on the tape if anyone were to look."

"What are you going to do?" Lexa asked.

"Lay low here until we figure out what all this is." Kane shrugged.

"What exactly is this?" Bellamy asked.

"We don't know, but we are hoping someone does, Raven is working on sending out a radio signal to see if we can find anyone else." Clark said.

"We think there are more?" Kane asked.

"Hoping" Lincoln nodded.

"Well there is nothing else we can do tonight, I say we call it a night and figure out more when the sun is up" Abby said. Everyone nodded.

"I'll take first watch" Bellamy said firmly.

"Do we need a watch?" Raven asked. Everyone except for Abby nodded firmly.

"The police are looking for us, there are animals out here, someone needs to be alert. I'll take second watch" Marcus said.

"We'll take third" Octavia nodded to Lincoln.

"Alright, the rest of us will take the shifts tomorrow night" Clark said as Raven and Lexa nodded.

Lincoln and Octavia went out to the shelter they had built. Clark had to admit it looked a lot more stable then the tents. Abby insisted on sleeping in the car despite how much Lexa told her the tent would be more comfortable. She changed the bandages on Raven's arms and made up a bed in the back seat. Kane went into one tent and Raven went into the other.

"Are you coming?" Lexa asked turning to Clark as she walked after Raven.

"In a minute, I want to make sure everything is all set" Clark said. Lexa just nodded leaving her alone as Clark walked over to Bellamy.

"If we are going to be here for a while we should look into making torches." Bellamy said as he poked at the fire.

"We have flashlights." Clark pointed out.

"Not when the batteries run out. It's a long night those won't last us"

"Tomorrow then, we will make this place more permeant, We should also scout out the area and see what's around"

"This is the site of the drop ship isn't it?" Bellamy asked glancing around.

"Yeah, you noticed in the dark?" Clark asked surprised.

"You know how many times I patrolled this place in the dark? I know it better in the dark. Who's kind of sick humor was this?"

"Lexa seems to think it was the universe"

"Like, fate?"

"We have something to finish she thinks."

"Or fate just has a funny way of finally wanting to end us here"

"You have to believe it's more then that Bellamy" Clark said softly.

"Maybe, What ever this is, I'm glad we are all in it together. You should go, Lexa is waiting" Bellamy said nodding to the tent. Clark looked over where Lexa and Raven were sitting in the doorway.

"Me too, see you tomorrow" Clark said. He gave her a smile and she got up heading over to the tent.

"Everything ok?" Raven asked as Clark zipped the door shut behind her.

"Of course" Clark nodded.

"Right.." Raven muttered not really believing her as she grabbed some blankets and headed to the far side of the tent. Luckily Abby had bought ones big enough for them to have some space. Lexa was against the other wall and Clark grabbed a pillow going to sit next to her. It should have been weird, but it felt so normal to both of them.

"What does Bellamy say?" Lexa asked.

"Let's just say he's not as optimistic as you" Clark sighed making a bed out of the blankets, Lexa just nodded, she and Bellamy did not often see eye to eye.

"I want to get an early start with the radio tomorrow" Raven said.

"Good, I think Bellamy, Lincoln and Octavia should stay around camp tomorrow, if the guys really can't go back into the city we need to make this place more permeant, at least for the time being." Clark said looking at Lexa to see if she approved.

"We need to wait for people anyway" Lexa nodded.

"I need one of the grounders with me, someone who knows the woods"

"Clark and I will help you." Lexa said.

"Ok, good" Raven nodded.

"Lights out" Bellamy teased quietly from the distance.

"Tomorrow, i'm convincing Lincoln to build me my own place" Raven muttered reaching over to turn out her lantern and rolling to her side.

"Do you want me to move over?" Clark whispered turning to Lexa.

"no" Lexa said firmly turning to rest her back against Clark's side. It was not exactly cuddling or romantic. It was comfortable, like they had been doing it forever despite they actually just meeting a few days ago. Clark smiled, Raven was snoring softly, Lexa was warm against her side, the fire crackled, Bellamy was keeping watch. For the first time in this life Clark felt at home.

* * *

Everyone was up with the sun in the morning, more habit then anything Clark figured. Lincoln made breakfast over the fire since he was up keeping watch.

"What is this? I don't remember getting fish." Abby asked as Octavia handed her a plate

"We went fishing as the sun came up, nice and fresh" Octavia grinned.

"Oh, lovely" Abby muttered.

"Come on mom, we're grounders now" Clark teased her. The word mom felt odd on her lips.

"Actually we are sky people" Abby smiled.

"Technically we are crazy people living some kind of crazy life" Raven said taking a plate from Octavia.

"How's the radio coming?" Bellamy asked turning to Clark.

"It's ready, we just have to find a place to send out the signal"

"There should be a radio tower around. I can tap into that and it should be running today" Raven nodded.

"Lexa and I are going to help Raven with that. Can the rest of you stay here and set up a more permeant camp? We are going to need room for more people when they come." Clark said. Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Alright, hopefully by the end of the day we have a few more people around here" Lexa smiled.

* * *

"Monty, sun's up let's go" Jasper whispered shaking his friend awake.

"We're ditching school again?" Monty asked.

"School is not important! Come on get up we have to make it to the drop ship site, I'll put in the coordinates" Jasper said grabbing his phone.

"Maybe we should go back to see if Jaha is there?" Monty offered.

"We can pass the stoop on our way but we have to go to the drop ship, they are out there" Jasper said firmly.

* * *

"How the hell are we going to find a radio tower around here" Clark muttered looking around the woods as she and Raven trekked after Lexa

'Umm Clark" Raven said.

"Yeah?"

"Google" Raven smirked waving her phone in the air.

'Right, I guess this is a little different then last time." Clark sighed.

"You can use that to find a radio tower?" Lexa asked turning back to them.

"Oh please I can do anything with my brain, look I just put on the radio app, tap into a frequency and I can find the source, then I put it into the gps and it navigates us." Raven said.

"How far away?" Clark asked.

"About a mile, come one with luck we can have it broadcasting within the hour" Raven said taking the lead as Clark and Lexa followed.

"You know what would make this easier?" Lexa asked.

"The rover?" Raven said.

"No, the trees are far to narrow, besides that thing destroyed everything in it's path, we could be tracked easily in that. We need some horses" Lexa said.

"Horses…" Raven scoffed about to go one with some sarcastic comment before she tripped and fell down a slop.

"Raven!" Clark cried as she and Lexa rushed to her.

"I'm ok, i'm fine" Raven said firmly sitting up and starting to stand.

"Hold on just sit for a minute, here have some water" Clark said handing her a water bottle.

"We don't…"

"We have all day, we have time take a break." Clark said and she saw Raven winch as she adjusted her legs.

"what huts?" Clark asked.

"Nothing."

"Raven what hurts, is it your arms?" Clark asked glancing at the fresh bandages Abby had put on that morning. Her burns were healing but it was still a process.

"No my knee" Raven muttered

"What one?" Clark asked already positioning herself near Raven's legs.

"The bad one" Raven sighed and Clark instantly went to her left leg knowing what she meant. In this life, Raven didn't have a bad leg. But they both knew all to well what she was talking about.

"It's swollen, can you bend it?" Clark asked. Raven nodded slowly bending her knee, she winched when she did but she could still move it.

"It's not broken, but you probably shouldn't walk on it"

"We don't have a choice" Raven sighed.

"Yes we do, here" Lexa said pulling out some string from her backpack and picking up two thick branches on the ground.

"No, no brace again" Raven said firmly.

"Raven we need to find the radio tower and you can't walk alone on your leg. It's just for now." Clark said softly.

"No brace!" Raven repeated.

"Fine, then let's just give up, we won't find the rest of our people, and we will can live the miserable life of hobos out in an empty campsite because we can't return to civilization either." Lexa said

"Ugh fine give me the damn sticks." Raven sighed reaching for them. Lexa handed them to her and Raven expertly braced her knee herself and Clark offered her a hand pulling her up.

"How does it feel?" Clark asked as Raven took a few limping steps on it.

"Unfortunately very familiar." Raven sighed.

"Let's just go get this working so we can get you back. The sooner your off that leg the faster it will heal" Clark said.

"Ok, let's go" Raven nodded

* * *

"No fence" Lincoln said firmly as Bellamy set a long tree branch against another making them stand up.

"We don't know what's out there…" He started

"No fence" Lincoln said again.

"Look, I know your precious commander is raving about peace and living together…."

"No fence Bell" Octavia said going to stand next to Lincoln.

"At least for the animals" Bellamy said. Once his sister took a side he was pretty much done for.

"We won't need it. If you help us make the huts we will have four walls and a door. Animals won't be a problem" Lincoln said

"And just how are we going to make enough huts for everyone coming?"

"With more wood" Lincoln said taking apart the few pieces of the fence and carrying them over to the wood pile he was making.

"We already have two up. They are fast to make. And once more people come it will be more help, we can make them permeant" Octavia said gently trying to comfort her brother's ego.

"Permeant? Octavia nothing about this should be permeant. You are 16 you should be back in school"

"You know the minute I go back into the city I will be in handcuffs questions about where you are. And Lexa said they will probably follow us is any one of us go out because they are looking for you, Kane and Lincoln."

"Well then we move, we go west and.."

"And what? Transfer my records? The police will just follow them Bellamy"

"This can't be it"

"This is it. This is all we can do and… I don't even care. This is what I want Bellamy. This is the best and more permeant home we have had since mom died. We have food, water, friends. You aren't stressed out all time. What makes out there civilization Bell? Because people work a 9-5 job they hate? They struggle to feed their families and do the same thing over and over everyday until they die? That's not what I want. I don't want to be hungry anymore. I don't want us both only having each other and sleeping in that park. These people are the closest thing we have had to family and the first thing that felt like home since mom died, in both these lives or whatever it is we are living. What about this is so bad? So what if I miss school? I am happy, you are happy, maybe this is just where we are meant to be." Octavia said.

"Huts huh?" Bellamy asked glancing over at where Lincoln was working.

"We already put up one for Raven, and one for Clark and Lexa, yours was next" Octavia grinned at him.

"Mine huh? Can I request a skylight and marble countertops?" Bellamy smiled back at her.

* * *

"This is it" Raven said as they came to a stop at a clearing full or towers and electrical wires.

"Does anyone else suddenly think this looks so ugly?" Clark asked as they looked over all the man made steel in the middle of the peaceful woods.

"Yes, extremely unsettling" Lexa agreed.

"I could make a bomb and blow this all up" Raven offered.

"Easy there, we don't want to turn off power to all of DC people would think the world is coming to an end" Clark said.

"Then we would be like the new grounders" Raven joked.

"To soon" Lexa said and Clark nodded.

"Alright, I have to tap into the signal then we should be good"

"How do you do that?" Clark asked.

"I need the serial number that is probably on the top of the tower" Raven said as they all looked up the many many feet the tower reached.

"I'll go" Raven said dropping her backpack.

"No way, not on that knee" Clark said.

"I will" Lexa said instantly.

"No, wait there must be an easier way" Clark said.

"I am not afraid Clark" Lexa said cooly.

"Well I think it's a stupid idea, we don't even know how stable this is we have no rope to harness you in…"

"Clark, one day you are going to have to learn to have more faith in me" Lexa said.

"Take this notepad, the number should be 18 digits all numbers. Write them down so you remember for sure" Raven handed her a paper and pencil. Lexa nodded taking them from her and started her climb.


	17. Chapter 17

"Take a left here, stay in this lane" Jasper dictated directions to Monty as he drove through the city.

"What if the drop ship is someplace public?" Monty asked.

"It's not, if the camp was in the middle of no where, I bet the drop ship was too, this is to real for it not to be" Jasper shook his head.

"Oh I love this song" He cried reaching over to turn the radio up. Suddenly it turned to static.

"Aww what the hell!" Jasper muttered banging on the dashboard.

"Hey! watch it" Monty said as suddenly a voice came over the radio.

"What language is that?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know" Monty shrugged.

"Wait.. does that.."

"That's Lexa! That's grounder!" Monty cried.

"No fucking way! HAHAI know it!" Jasper yelled throwing his hands up.

"Shh what is she saying? Speak english you tree hugger!" Monty yelled.

"Wait, she's giving a location, listen those are the coordinates we have, they are at the drop ship site." Jasper said.

"Let's go" Monty grinned speeding up the car.

* * *

"Did it go through?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, it should be playing now" Raven nodded as Lexa climbed down the last rung of the ladder jumping to her feet.

"And now our people can hear it and we can find everyone" Lexa nodded.

"And then what, once we find everyone?" Raven asked.

"Then we wait for what to do next" Lexa said grabbing her backpack and started walking back the way they had come.

"Your girlfriend talk to the dead or something now too?" Raven asked Clark as they started following Lexa.

"No, she just had faith"

"Faith in what exactly? We can't just camp out in the woods for the rest of our lives" Raven said.

"Faith that we will figure it out. And I do too"

"Since when does the mighty princess have faith in anything?" Raven laughed a little.

"Come on, I want my mom to look at your knee before that brace becomes permeant"

"Ok not funny" Raven sighed limping after her.

* * *

"They are back!" Octavia called as Clark walked back into the camp Raven was now supported between her and Lexa, her knee to sore to walk on anymore.

"Abby!" Bellamy called seeing Raven he rushed to her taking her from Lexa's side and holding her up as Clark and Lexa put the bags down.

"It's fine I just twisted it" Raven said as Abby came over with Kane at her heels.

"Come on, we can ice it and I'll wrap it, you better be more careful or you are going to start looking like a mummy" Abby said as Bellamy helped Raven follow her over to the center of the camp.

"This looks amazing" Clark said looking around. In the short time they had been gone five huts had gone up, there was a stack of firewood cut, and it was already starting to look like a little village.

"Did you get the message out?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes, it's up and running. Hopefully our people hear it" Lexa nodded.

"We made some bows and arrows, target practice?" Octavia asked raising her eyebrows as Lexa who gave a wide smile and nodded.

"Come on we put up a target" Octavia said leading Lexa to a tree on the edge of the camp.

* * *

It was an hour later when they heard a rustle in the bushes. Octavia reached for the sward she had slung across her back. Lexa had one as well, Lincoln had made a few of them for fun. Clark didn't seem thrilled with the idea but she hadn't said anything, Octavia knew she liked how Lexa looked with her sward back by the way Clark kept looking at her with a little grin on her face. And Octavia felt safer having one herself, it was a familiar weight on her back like a blanket.

"Easy" Bellamy whispered to her before she could draw it.

"It might be someone who heard the signal" Clark whispered.

"It might not be" Kane said correcting her.

"We can't take any chances" Lexa nodded.

"This way!" Clark heard a voice call.

"Jasper" Bellamy let out a breath as Clark realized at the same time who's voice that was.

"No fucking way" Raven muttered in disbelief.

"Make sure they weren't followed" Kane said as Clark got up and ran into the woods where the voice had come from.

"Monty!" She shrieked seeing two boys walking with a gps in their hand. They both turned at Clark's voice.

"Holy crap, it's real" Monty whispered as Clark ran giving Jasper a hug.

"I can't believe this" Jasper said as Clark released him hugging Monty who squeezed her back.

"Where you followed?" Clark asked.

"Followed by who? Damn are there grounders out here too?" Jasper whispered looking around.

"No the police" Clark said as Monty let out a moan.

"What did you do?" He asked with a sigh.

"Nothing, we just had to bust Bellamy out of jail"

"Bellamy is here!?"

"Yeah, come on" Clark said leading them through the bush into the clearing.

"No way!" Raven cried again grinning as Jasper and Monty greeted everyone with a hug or handshake.

"Good to see you guys" Bellamy smiled as Jasper lifted Octavia off her feet in a hug making her laugh.

"What's with this?" Monty asked pointing to Raven's bandaged leg.

"Temporary." Raven said firmly.

"You heard the message?" Lexa asked.

"Yeah, we were already on our way here and it came over the radio." Monty nodded.

"Good, more people will come then" Clark smiled.

"What exactly is this why?….why?" Monty asked.

"We are hoping someone will know, until then, we are waiting for everyone else. Come on you can take the tent until we get you a hut" Bellamy said pointing them over to a tent.

"We're living here?" Monty asked.

"It feels more normal then living out there doesn't it?" Clark asked. Monty thought for a minute then nodded.

"Besides we can't be coming and going from the came often. Bellamy, Kane and Lincoln are all wanted for arrest" Lexa said.

"Some things never change huh?" Jasper muttered.

* * *

"Well well if it isn't our fearless leaders hard at work" Raven muttered as she walked up to Clark and Lexa laying in the river. Clark laughed losing her focus and her head disappeared under the water before she popped back up. After their morning hike nothing had looked more appealing to Clark then laying in the cool clear river washing off the dirt and sweat.

"Come on, it's nice to not do anything for a change, I bet it would make your knee feel better" Clark said waving Raven into the water as Lexa stood up wringing out her long hair nodding to her.

"No way, it's freezing cold I can tell just by your blue lips" Raven shook her head. Suddenly Octavia appeared from behind her. In true warrior mode, silent and quick she ran up to her giving her a push from behind sending a screeching Raven into the water with a huge splash.

"Octavia!" She yelled gasping as the cold hit her.

"How was that?" Octavia asked Lexa

"Perfect, she didn't expect a thing, 9 out of 10. you lose a point because the leaves were moving where you were hiding." Clark said.

"I give it an 8 out of 10, the leaves moved and I heard when you got up" Lexa said.

"I know my foot got stuck in a vine" Octavia sighed.

"Raven now do you rate Octavia?" Lexa asked seriously as Raven was climbing out of the water dripping wet glaring at the three of them.

"I give you all a 10 out of 10 for being jack asses!" Raven yelled lunging to push Octavia in but Octavia jumped up grabbing the tree branch above her swinging around and stood up on it.

"Now that's a 10 out of 10!" Clark said as Lexa nodded approvingly.

"Go to hell" Raven muttered stalking away down the path.

"What's with the sneak attack Octavia?" Clark asked as Octavia jumped down from the tree.

"Indra is coming and I need to be ready" Octavia shrugged discarding her jeans and wading into the water in her underwear.

"Has anyone else new come to camp?" Lexa asked.

"No, Lincoln and Bellamy are out scouting the woods for anyone looking for us" Octavia said diving under the water and coming up brushing her hair from her face.

"You know I heard there were big snakes in that water" Jasper grinned as he and Monty walked to the edge of the river.

"Yes, who like to take chunks out of girls thighs" Monty added.

"What?" Lexa asked confused.

"I'm not scared" Octavia winked at them diving back under the water.

"I would be if I was her, Raven is out for blood" Monty said making them all grin.

* * *

Bellamy and Lincoln came back before nightfall, to everyone's surprise there were four people with them, original grounders from Lincoln's tribe. Including Nyko and a few other faces Clark recognized. She greeted them all with a handshake while Lexa hugged them warmly and they seemed to have a much easier time of accepting the campsite home then any of the sky people did. She and Lexa stayed up through the night as more and more people came and by sunrise by Clark's count they were 47 people grounder and sky people together. The camp was filled with the smells of fish cooking for breakfast and the two different languages filling the air and Clark felt her heart starting to swell with emotion as she stood on the edge of the camp watching everything. Raven and Monty sat by the fire fiddling with another radio trying to figure how to make their signal stronger and go farther. Everyone was filled with a new hope they had not had 24 hours ago, people had heard them, people were coming.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the long break! School got crazy with finals but it's over for the summer now so updates will be a lot more frequent. I also had some writers block but I got time to think about this whole outline now so it's headed in a solid direction I'm pretty excited about!**

As Octavia wondered through the camp that morning on the hunt for Lincoln she had to smile at the new faces that had appeared over night. She knew how happy it made Lincoln, he had come into their hut that morning talking about all his friends who were here and she didn't think she had ever seen him so truly happy. She saw some people from the ark as she walked through the now busy center of camp, and she couldn't shake the feeling of how they made her feel like a scared little girl again. She didn't like that they made her feel lost and out of place again and she wondered over to the edge of the camp where the grounders were clearly have a much easier time adjusting to this new situation. A few other tents had gone up over night but mostly it was quick shelters made out of tarps and branches. It was by no means permeant housing, but it would work for now. She spotted Clark and Lexa sitting by a small fire and made her way over. She would have preferred to talk to Clark alone but Lexa seemed to be a permeant fixture to her side lately. Octavia didn't mind Lexa, she was a fair, maybe even good. And she listened to Clark which was on their side of things. But Lexa was always pretty cold and distant, Octavia honestly didn't know what Clark saw in her. She had asked Clark once, in their other life when they were in Polis at the same time before people really knew about the two of them. Clark had gotten mad at her for calling Lexa cold and Octavia never brought it up again. Lexa had transformed over night as well, she wore her dark eye make up now, and was in regular grounder clothing with her red commander cape and even a sward across her back. Octavia glanced around, many of the grounders were supporting swards or knives and in their traditional clothing.

"Hey" Octavia said drawing the girls attention away from each other as they looked up at her.

"Octavia" Lexa nodded to her.

"Hey, there's someone here for you, I wanted to wake you up but Lincoln said to let you sleep." Clark said with a knowing smile. Octavia rolled her eyes, always looking out for her that Lincoln.

"Who?" Octavia asked glancing around.

"There" Clark pointed her over to a tarp strung between two trees and Octavia made her way over as she heard Lincoln's voice coming from behind it.

"Lincoln" she called softly pulling back the edge and grinned at who she saw. Indra sat on the ground a rock in her hand and a sward over her lap as she sharpened it. Lincoln sat by her.

"Indra!" Octavia tried to hold back the squeal and remain serious despite how excited she was to see her. She knew she failed when a smirk appeared on Lincoln's lips. The older women stood up walking over to Octavia she circled her with a frown on her face and Octavia stood still not sure what to do.

"Your scrawny" Indra said in Trigedasleng with a disapproving tone.

"I warned you" Lincoln told her.

"Go get yourself some breakfast girl and then come get my gear to train, no second of mine will look scrawny" Indra spat at her. Had Octavia not known her she would had taken her tone personally. But Octavia knew, she saw the little twinkle in Indra's eye as they met her's and she had to hold back a smile. Octavia nodded slipping out of the tent heading to the center of camp for something to eat eager to please Indra and get back to training.

"Your hard on her" Lincoln said said as Indra went back to her sward.

"No harder then she is on herself, besides she's tough she can take it" Indra said. Lincoln just nodded, she was right.

"Just go easy on her. She's not as strong yet, Abby is worried about her."

"Skai Kru could never take care of their own kind, they are undeserving of such a warrior" Indra said firmly. Lincoln just nodded holding back his smile. Not only was Indra happy to see her second but she was mad about how Octavia had been treated. He would have to tell Octavia about that later.

When are you going to marry that girl? Indra asked him. Lincoln just scoffed.

"We all know you were planning on it." Indra pushed him to answer

"that was a different time."

"What else has changed besides the year? You don't care for her anymore?" Indra asked raising her eyebrows

"Of course not!" Lincoln cried louder then he usually said anything. Indra just raised her eyebrows again in question.

"She's 16"

"She was 16 then too"

"But 16 is different now." Lincoln sighed. Indra scowled.

"16 is 16, what's different is the purple accepting that 16. Besides, we both know she has been through enough for someone who is 100." Indra said firmly before she picked up her sward and left the tent.

* * *

"Your still hoping to see Anya" Clark noted as Lexa continued to watch the woods.

"Many of my people are still missing Clark"

"I know, but your hoping for Anya" Clark whispered.

"Anya was shot"

"That doesn't mean she is dead now, I'm still hoping to see Finn or Wells" Clark said gently.

"Both of them being alive will ease your guilt" Lexa noted. Clark just shrugged.

"We have a funny past you and I. If you had not killed Finn he would have died of torture, from my hand." Lexa said softly. Clark reached out taking her hand.

"It's the past" she said. Lexa just nodded.

"And there it will stay." She agreed as Bellamy emerged from the woods with a new group of about 10 people following him. Clark recognized many of the faces, they were a big group of people from the ark.

"Welcome, come this way" Marcus said greeting them all. He had a running list of everyone they had in camp with them. Clark had one in her head but with the number growing she doubted she had them all. Most of them were adults Octavia was the youngest person here from the ark. There were a few older grounder children but no little kids running around.

"Skaikru are coming with guns" Indra said clearly displeased as she walked up behind Lexa as both girls turned to her. Clark smiled at Octavia tagging along behind her trying to look just as firm. She had a sward on her back and her black eye make up on, she was looking a lot more like herself.

"Our people have swords" Lexa said.

"Our people are training with our swords. The guns are not brought for anything other then fear. With fear comes accidents" Indra said. Lexa opened her mouth and Clark knew she was going to argue again.

"Indra's right" Clark spoke up first. Lexa and Indra both turned to her surprised.

"The goal is to live in peace, we don't need guns for that. We can make an armory, and lock them up. They are there in case we need them but, hopefully we don't" Clark said.

"Who keeps the key?" Indra asked.

"Kane?" Clark offered. Indra thought for a minute then nodded accepting this.

"You can't give into Indra to much, it gives her a big head" Lexa whispered as Indra and Octavia walked away.

"Well Indra and I could use some getting along" Clark sighed watching them.

* * *

"An armory? For a temporary camp?" Abby asked as Clark approached her mom and Kane with the idea. It had not gone unnoticed how much time her mom was spending with Marcus but Clark chose to put it out of her head for now.

"Indra is right, the guns are brought out of fear, and with so many people around it's not safe. The grounders have their swards and any sky person who wants to carry one can train with one. If we are going to live in peace we can't have grounders fearing us" Clark said firmly.

"Commander?" Kane asked turning to Lexa.

"Clark is right" Lexa said simply nodded.

"I will get some men on the construction then" Marcus nodded.

"Have Bellamy lead it, and have Raven set the lock and give you the code." Clark said. Abby looked almost taken aback how her daughter was ordering around Marcus but he just took it simply and nodded.

"We found another group!" Octavia called as she and Lincoln made their way into the center of camp followed by a group of almost 20 people.

"Harper!" Monty called as he and Jasper rushed to greet her.

"Murphy" Bellamy greeted him with a hand shake as Clark made her way over greeting everyone.

"What's going on?" Harper asked as Clark gave her a hug.

"We aren't sure yet we're just seeing how many of our people we can find" Bellamy said.

"Come on let's get you some food and find you a hut" Octavia said as she and Lincoln lead the group to the fire.

"It's working" Lexa said a smile in her eyes as she looked over the growing camp.

* * *

"Raven" Bellamy called standing outside her little hut.

"What Blake I'm working" Raven called pushing back the tarp that stood for the door.

"Clark has a job for us, something about building an armory, she want's you to make the code lock" Bellamy said.

"I'll be back, keep trying the transmitter" Raven told Monty and Harper who nodded as Raven limped out the doorway.

"How's the knee?" Bellamy asked.

"Fine, Abby's just paranoid and making me keep it wrapped, which makes it hard to walk. Running around for the princess already huh?" Raven asked.

"I actually agree with her on this one" Bellamy said.

"Mmhhmm, locking away all the guns? you were hardly ever without a gun in your arms" Raven raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah well, you'r not blowing things up anymore, times change"

"Yet, I'm not blowing things up yet, where's this armory?" Raven asked.

"This way, it's hidden come on" Bellamy said leading her through the woods until they came to a little wood pile half built with a big pile of fire arms sitting next to it.

"Why are people bringing this stuff anyway?" Raven sighed looking it over.

"Last time we were at war. It's mostly people from the guard, but Kane and Lincoln had them to from being police" Bellamy said.

"You ever touch one? In this life?" Raven asked Bellamy nodded sadly.

"I had one, sleeping on the streets… If anyone were to ever come after Octavia…"

"Yeah I get it, your sister, your responsibility." Raven said.

"What about you, you blow stuff up lately?"

"Besides the skin off my arms, no. Where's the lock?" Raven asked changing the subject. Bellamy handed her a bike lock and a box full of other wires.

"Kane said something about making it fool proof."

"I can do that" Raven nodded putting the box on the ground and sitting by a rock.

"Are you waiting for anyone else?" Bellamy asked. Raven shook her head.

"No family made it down, I'm on my own, I always was, probably always will be" Raven shrugged.

"You were never alone Raven you may have come down in your own ship but you were one of the 100, you saved our asses a lot. And for the record, your not alone now" Bellamy said picking up an ax and splitting more wood.

"Look at you getting soft Blake" Raven smirked at him as they heard footsteps coming towards them. They both looked up expecting to see Clark but instead it was Lincoln walking towards them with a big stack of wood.

"Clark said you might need this" He said setting it down in front of Bellamy.

"Yeah thanks" Bellamy nodded.

"Need any help?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure" Bellamy nodded and Lincoln picked up the other ax. The worked together in awkward silence for a few minutes until Raven spoke up.

"Lincoln, I know I never said this before. I'm sorry" She said.

"For what?" Lincoln ask confused.

"We…I tortured you" Raven said softly.

"It's ok" Lincoln just shrugged.

"No she's right. We both did, we were wrong. We made a lot of wrong choices back then. For what it's worth I'm glad my sister has you" Bellamy said.

"I was less them cooperative. My people would have done the same thing I never blamed you for that" Lincoln said.

"So, we're good?" Raven asked. Lincoln nodded offering her a smile.

"We're good" He repeated.

"Good, because I'm pretty sure we're stuck with each other for life now as long as we both have Octavia" Bellamy said. Lincoln gave him a small smile and a nod.

* * *

By sunrise the next day the camp was spread out to almost 200 people and twice it's original size. There was always the crackle of fire to be heard and the sweet smells of something cooking. A few had gone out hunting come back with a big feast. Clark couldn't get over how different it felt. They spent their time catching up with each other, Indra, Lincoln and many of the grounders held sparing matches with swords, they were never violent but great fun to watch. Lexa over looked them all even joining in a few, Octavia would tell anyone who would listen she had gotten a good number of hits on her in her match with the great Heda. During the day the clash of swards would ring out often as many of the sky people learned some of the basics of how to use them. Clark enjoyed to watch but she had no desire to pick up a sword of her own. Search parties would go out patrolling the woods for more people but were coming back alone. after a full day of no one new they had accepted that they had found everyone.

At sundown that night they gather around he big fire in the center of the village and Lexa addresses them all. Octavia stood in the front tucked into Lincoln's side against the evening chill. Jasper and Monty next to them. Clark sat by Lexa along with Abby, Kane, Bellamy and Indra. It was almost as if the people who had taken charge before had stepped up again.

"I saw Jaha" Jasper whispered to her.

"Where?" Octavia asked glancing around the familiar faces. She had no interest in seeing the man who had floated her mother even if he technically hadn't done anything wrong in this life.

"He was out on the streets, he told us about this place. It was like he remembered all along" Monty said.

"If he remembered why isn't he here?" Lincoln asked gruffly.

"You don't think this is a trap do you?" Jasper asked. Octavia opened her mouth to answer him but she caught Indra glaring at her and closed it turning her attention back to Lexa as she was talking about morning those they had lost in both lifetimes. Octavia glanced up at Lincoln's face reaching up cup his cheek in her hand running her thumb over his stubble as if proving to herself he was really still there. How many times had she almost lost her Lincoln?

"If this is a trap, I'm ok with that" She said firmly.


	19. Chapter 19

Raven sat by the fire the next morning bending and straightening her knee. It was getting better but she still lived in constant fear of it becoming as bad as it was.

"Your scared from the past" Abby said making her jump as she came to sit next to her.

"Well who wouldn't be after everything we did" Raven shrugged absentmindedly putting her arm out as Abby reached to unwrap her hands as she did every morning.

"do you ever have nightmares?" Abby asked. Raven just shrugged

"I do, mostly that someone is after Clark, the mountain man or the grounders. Sometimes I think life was easier before we remembered" Abby said

"I wouldn't trade the memories for a good night's sleep. I did that once, memories are worth it, even the bad ones" Raven said and Abby just smiled at her knowingly as Clark came walking up to them.

"Morning" She said sitting down next to Raven pouring some coffee that was warming by the open fire.

"Where's the other half of you?" Raven asked wincing a little as Abby poked at her healing skin.

"Sleeping in today, Indra has taken over commander duties for the morning, mostly because there aren't any" Clark said.

"Good for her, Lexa is the only one who has seemed to be working nonstop, she needs a vacation too" Abby nodded as Clark gave her a smile.

"Your arms look better" Clark said glancing over at Raven.

"They are doing well, it's been over a week since you burnt them I think it's safe to say we don't have to keep them bandaged anymore, the air will help the new skin grow." Abby nodded.

"Finally" Raven smiled rubbing her now free hands and arms. They were still an angry shade of red but no longer all blisters and cuts.

"Well looks like sparky got her arms back" Octavia grinned as her as she and Bellamy walked over to the little group.

"Miss me grounder princess?" Raven teased back

"No your just hogging the coffee" Octavia smiled pouring a cup for herself and her brother.

"Speaking of vacation, Lexa and I were talking about breaking down camp" Clark said as Bellamy sank down next to her.

"Back to real life?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, I mean this is fun and all but we can't play outcasts for ever. We know where our people are, we can keep in touch, we can find each other, we can have a once a year camp out." Clark shrugged.

"I could be down with that" Raven nodded. Bellamy seemed to nod in agreement but Octavia bit her lip just watching.

"Mom, Lexa and I were talking, we could like to go with you" Clark said watching a wide smile cross Abby's face.

"I would like that very much." Abby smiled pulling Clark into a hug. Everyone started chatting about where to build a dream house as Octavia put her cup down slipping away from the center of camp and making her way to the edge. The woods were thick with trees and it wasn't part of the camp ground anymore. Even though they were technically the same camp there was a difference. The sky people side of the camp had solar chargers for their cell phones. There were tents and folding chairs and use of flashlights and lanterns. The grounder side was always a little calmer, there were torches and big fires for light, the dense woods kept it shady and cooler. She never saw anyone using any kind of technology, the sound of swords clashing would ring out every once in a while. People would gather to watch sparing matches or to talk. There was always meat cooking from a hunt. Octavia loved that she could tell the difference the minute she crossed the invisible line. They may be living together in peace, but she was glad both groups still had their differences. Her and Lincoln's hut sat directly between the two of them. Octavia often pictured the line going right through her house. Lincoln had gone off early scouting with Nyko, Octavia knew how much he had missed his friend. She found Indra exactly where she knew she would. In the clearing behind the tents where they held matches. The ring was fenced off as two men were fighting with swards and Indra watched solemnly. Octavia went to stand by her. The men would strike each other but never hard. Octavia often thought about how clean everyone looked now when before they were always supporting cuts or bruises from something.

"Your emotions show on your face" Indra said as way of acknowledging her.

"I over heard Clark talking"

"And?"

"She and Lexa were thinking about packing up the camp, going back to their normal lives."

"You don't want this?"

"My life kind of sucked. Everything is so much better here." Octavia said softly.

"Heda might be closing the skaikru side, but many of trikru have no intention of leaving. Skaikru might miss their old lives but trikru knows where we belong" Indra said firmly. Octavia turned to meet her eyes as Indra was looking at her now.

"I could stay?"

"If that is what you wish, grab your sword your next" Indra said firmly as one man left the ring. Octavia hopped the fence pulling her sward from her back and squared up across from him. She attacked first the flat side of her sword hitting him in the leg before he blocked it with his own in a satisfying clang echoing across the clearing. She glanced over at Indra who gave her an approving nod. Suddenly everything felt better to Octavia.

* * *

"You didn't wake me?" Lexa asked sitting up as Clark crept back into their hut. The huts were small, just one room with blankets and pillows on the ground, but it was all they needed for now.

"Clearly you needed the sleep Lexa of you would have woken up" Clark told her softly trying to figure out how mad Lexa really was. She realized she must not be very mad when Lexa sank back into the blankets her head on the pillow. Clark smiled a little, no one ever saw Lexa like this, to them she was always in her gear, so stoic and stern. Only Clark got to seen her as soft smily Lexa.

"I talked to mom, about us going with her when we closed the camp. I know we didn't decide but… I really want to stay with her and I really want you to come. But I understand if you don't want to." Clark said sitting down next to her.

"Of course I want to go"

"You do?"

"Yes, I want to go wherever you do, and if that means we go with your mom so you can make up for lost time, then that is what we will do" Lexa said.

"Thank you" Clark whispered leaning down as her lips met Lexa's. At first she was not sure where she and Lexa had stood but the past few days they had fallen back into their old life and it was as if no time had passed.

"Oh, and Raven might be coming too, and my mom didn't say anything but I don't think she's about to leave Marcus, it might be a bit of a party."

"All the more reason to join them" Lexa just nodded.

"In that case maybe we could talk about you being a little softer around Raven? She kind of thinks your a hard ass" Clark whispered.

"I know, I like Raven thinking that" Lexa smiled making Clark laugh as she leaned down to kiss her again.

* * *

"I heard Clark was talking about going west. California maybe, with Lexa and Abby probably Raven as well. getting back to real life. She was thinking L.A." Lincoln said holding her hand as they took their daily walk around the woods.

"I know" Octavia nodded shortly.

"Bellamy could go, he's not wanted for murder or anything, he's not exactly safe in the city here, but far away no one would be looking for him. Monty and Harper seemed into the idea as well."

"That is true, he could" Octavia nodded again.

"Is that what you want?" Lincoln asked looking down at her

"If that is what you want." Octavia nodded studying a flower near her

"I asked you what you wanted" Lincoln whispered stopping his steps and gently turning her head to look at him.

"ai kom ste hir, kom tri kru" Octavia said so softly he had to strain to hear her. Like she was afraid he would say no.

"Then we will stay" Lincoln said firmly pulling her into his side. She looked up and his lips met her's before she tucked herself into his chest.

"I just… I still feel like these are my people."

"More then your friends?"

"I love my friends, but I don't want to live in a big city. I like the freedom Lincoln, I want to raise our kids to be warriors just like you. I want them running around outside, not squished in some tiny apartment."

"Then we will stay." Lincoln nodded the tone in his voice letting her know the conversation was over, he was decided.

"But you want to build a life" Octavia said looking up at him arguing with her own answer.

"My life, is wherever you are. I don't need anything out of this life but you by my side. As long as we are together I am the luckiest man in the world." Lincoln said tucking a stray hair back into her braid. Octavia just smiled up at him, that was one thing they had in common, all she truly needed out of this life was to spend it with Lincoln.

* * *

"Joining us for lunch?" Clark asked as Octavia and Lincoln emerged from the woods back into the camp.

"Sure" Octavia shrugged as they walked over to a little group sitting around the fire.

"Did you decide what you want to do after this?" Bellamy asked her as she sat down next to him.

"We'll talk about it later" Octavia told her brother glancing at Lincoln. She knew her answer would lead to a fight from Bellamy and she didn't want to have it out in front of everyone.

"Hello there" A voice called making their group look up. Octavia turned to the voice expecting to see a familiar face but instead her blood ran cold as she reached for Lincoln's hand. Pike stood in front of them all as he made his way out of the woods

"Hello" Marcus nodded his head at him.

"Has anyone seen a deer go through here?" Pike asked. Octavia turned to Clark trying to figure out what he was talking about. Clark just shrugged meeting her eyes.

"What?" Bellamy asked.

"A deer? I'v been tracking it for two days, the tracks lead this way but I'm willing to bet it didn't run through a busy camp. Wow there's a lot of you out here, what is this come kind of Family reunion?" Pike asked surveying the campsite that thankfully was pretty empty considering it was the middle of the day and most people were out in the woods.

"He doesn't remember" Abby whispered.

"Nobody touch him!" Jasper said as everyone nodded.

"Something like that" Bellamy said speaking to Pike again.

"The names Charles, Charles Pike Sorry I crashed your party" He said.

"No worries, can we offer you something to eat before you go?" Marcus asked. Octavia thought his back was going to burst into flames she was glaring at him so hard.

"No, no thank you I should be on my way" Pike said giving everyone sitting around the fire a nod, getting a weird look when he saw Lincoln.

"Have I seen you before?" He asked looking at him deeply. Bellamy's hand around Octavia's waist was the only thing that stopped her from lunging at him. She felt Clark take her sword from her back discreetly as if she was afraid Octavia would use it on him. Not that Octavia blamed her, that was the only thought running through her head.

"I don't think so, I'm not from around here" Lincoln said , his face was calm but his eyes were dark.

"Of course, I guess you just have one of those faces, Well I should be going" Pike said.

"Well good luck with your search" Marcus said as Pike nodded his thanks and went back through the woods.

"I'm going to trail him, make sure none of our people run into him" Bellamy said standing up.

"I'll come" Jasper said and Monty and Harper both nodded standing up as the four of them left the circle.

"We flank him from all four sides, don't let him see you but alert anyone of our people who might run into him. We don't want anyone to touch him, or talk to him." Clark heard Bellamy order as they crept into the woods after him.

"Was that fair? Maybe he deserves to remember too" Lexa asked softly.

"He doesn't get to be a part of this group!" Octavia snapped and Lincoln put his hand on her shoulder calming her.

"If he remembered all the things he did… he would be haunted, more then we all are" Abby said as Marcus nodded.

"Some people we are better off without" Clark told Lexa gently.

"He should not even be alive, good people didn't make it to this life but Pike does! It's not fair" Octavia spat.

"Since when is the world fair anyway?" John sighed picking up a stick and stroking the fire with it.

"If it makes you feel any better, the deer he is tracking did run through here at dawn today. We all just ate it for lunch" Lincoln said. Clark let out a chuckle first and the rest of them followed.

* * *

At sundown Monty joined the big group around the fire in the center of the camp. It was were most people gathered at night, food was always cooking as they ate together. Sometimes they played music, other times one of the grounders would tell a captivating story. Today Lexa had their attention as he sank down onto a log between Harper and Murphy.

"In the next two days we will be packing up the camp. Although our time together will be over, the gift of memory we have will not go to waist. We all can improve the way we life, and we can do it together.." Lexa said as John leaned over.

"Rumor is a bunch of the grounders are staying behind" John whispered.

"They can do that?" Harper asked leaning over Monty.

"It's not like the great commander actually has any power. She's a figure head at best" John shrugged. Monty nodded looking at all the faces around the fire.

"I heard Octavia want's to stay?" Raven whispered as Bellamy came to stand next to her.

"It's to bad she doesn't have a choice" Bellamy said firmly. Raven had heard the brother and sister yelling from her own hut earlier that evening.

"You can't keep her locked up Bellamy, she's different."

"She's 16, I am her guardian I can do whatever I want"

"You can't keep her away from Lincoln"

"When she is 18 she can decide for herself, until then she's stuck with me. Lincoln want's to stay here. Octavia can't play grounder for the rest of her life."

"It's what she wants, don't you want her to be happy?" Raven asked earning a glare from Bellamy.

"I want her to have a life."

"But, isn't letting her be happy here with Lincoln better then being on the run with you going hungry and sleeping on park benches. Look at her Blake, she's changed so much in a week" Raven said nodding her head across the fire where Octavia was sitting with Lincoln and Nyko. Nyko said something making both Octavia and Lincoln laugh.

"Did she put you up to this?" Bellamy asked his voice growing softer.

"No, I just think she deserves her happy ending don't you?" Raven asked. Bellamy opened his mouth to answer her when they both realized Lexa had stopped talking.

"Jaha" Raven heard Jasper whisper as they all turned to see where the sea of people were separating and the all to familiar face made his way into the clearing over looking all the people. Jaha stopped nodding to Abby and Kane who stood near Lexa.

"Where have you been?" Marcus asked before Lexa could say anything.

"I had other things to attend too. I come with a warning" Jaha said loudly. He now had everyone's attention.

"The reason our people went up into space was because the world was ending. Such is true now. The world as you all know it is coming to an end. You are not safe out there, the only safety is to hide" He said loudly.


	20. Chapter 20

"Is this guy for real?" Harper asked rolling her eyes making some people snicker.

"Yes I am, there will be chaos, death and destruction, the only safety is away from people. Gather and hide" Jaha said.

"How could you possibly know this?" Abby asked.

"I just know" Jaha shrugged. Around them there were whispers as people started talking, it grew into a steady roar of noise. Lincoln pulled Octavia closer to him as people started looking worried.

"Lies!" Inda spat loudly.

"You will see, by noon tomorrow the distraction will start" Jaha said. and started walking away from the people back into the woods.

"Silence, he knows nothing!" Lexa bellowed as more people started to panic.

"He's wrong right?" Raven asked turning to Bellamy.

"He was right about everything so far" Jasper said shrugged.

"Silence! No one is panic, we will discuss this with the council" Lexa said.

"Oh yeah because the council is always so good at this stuff, I don't know about you guys but i'm heading into the woods noontime tomorrow" Murphy rolled his eyes as people started to separate from the group.

"Come on" Bellamy said taking Raven's hand and leading her over to the group of people.

"We need to discuss this, Indra, bring me Jaha" Lexa said firmly as she started walking over to the smaller fire. Indra and Octavia immediately went into the woods trailing Jaha to try and catch him. Lexa, Clarke Abby and Kane gathered closely muttering.

"You think he's onto something?" Bellamy asked.

"I think he's just nuttier then he was last time" Raven shrugged.

"Well I guess we will know by tomorrow won't we" Bellamy sighed watching the little group worriedly.

"What do you think?" Lexa asked turning to Clarke.

"I think he's insane" Nyko said as he and Lincoln stepped up to join their group.

"Heda, he is gone, he wouldn't come" Octavia said joining them

"He would have come if we could use force" Indra said angrily swishing her sword through the air.

"Did he say anything else?" Abby asked.

"Nothing" Octavia shook her head.

"Clarke?" Lexa turned to her again.

"Lies! They are lies Heda! He enjoys still being able to control his people and trikru has to suffer. He want's us stuck here" Indra spat angrily.

"shof op Indra!" Lexa bellowed sending a shiver down Octavia's spine making the whole camp go silent

"Clarke" She said again turning to her the look on her face instantly softening.

"I think.. I think we were all looking for a reason, why now? Why us, why are we all suddenly remembering. What if this is our reason?" Clarke asked. Marcus opened his mouth to argue but the look Lexa gave him made it snap shut.

"You think he is telling the truth?" Lexa asked

"I think there is a reason why this all happened now." Clarke nodded firmly.

"You think our people are in danger?" Abby asked.

"I think we need to take the caution we were given. Jaha said it will start tomorrow at noon. We give the order no one is to leave the camp, we put some guards on watch, we make sure we have round the clock guards up. If by sundown tomorrow if nothing has happened we can break down camp like we planed, until then we take the warning we were given" Clarke said. Lexa nodded.

"spread the word no one is to leave the camp" Lexa told Lincoln and Octavia firmly. They nodded leaving the group with Nyko to let everyone know.

"Kane, talk to the guard, make sure there are always three people on watch, four at night. We will reassess the situation at noon tomorrow." Lexa said firmly and everyone knew the conversation was over. There would be no arguing with her as the last of the group broke up.

'You think he was right?" Lexa asked when it was just her and Clarke.

"I think we need to be careful until we are sure he was wrong" Clarke nodded.

* * *

Raven rolled over again on her blankets. Lincoln had given her some furs to put under them and she had to admit it was one of the most comfortable places she had ever slept in her life. But that wasn't helping her any tonight, the camp was restless, she could hear people muttering and tossing and turning. Miller's familiar figure walked past her doorway shadowed by the firelight. There were at least ten guards on watch tonight. Lexa had ordered for four but people were worried and some extra had stepped up to help patrol the borders. Raven was fiercely independent. She would be the first to tell anyone who asked she needed no man by her side. But tonight, she wasn't sure which she was more afraid of, Jaha or the warning he had given. Earlier she had been so sure he was just crazy she didn't give him a second thought but as the sun got lower and she realized how nervous he had made Clarke and some of the others, she was starting to worry now. She sat up pulling on her sweater against the cold spring night and crept to her doorway pulling back the blanket that covered it. The camp was more lit then usual, Across the clearing Kane was pacing back and forth near Abby's tent, of course he was protecting that side of camp Raven rolled her eyes. Further away through the trees she saw Octavia and Lincoln sitting by the fire on the grounder side. She felt a little better seeing Lincoln was keeping watch. Raven crept along the edge of the huts when suddenly she heard the unfamiliar yet all to familiar click of a gun safety being turned off. She froze in her steps, in this life she had never touched a gun but that didn't stop the memory from coming crashing back into her.

"Don't move, hands up" She heard a voice command as she let out the breath she had been holding.

"It's me you idiot" She whispered loudly as Bellamy came into the light from behind a tree.

"Raven? What the hell?" He questioned lowering the gun and stepping closer to her.

"You took out the guns?" She asked surprised.

"What good is an unarmed guard?"

"So you believe them now too?"

"I believe Lexa asked us to keep watch, besides only a few of us have them. What are you doing wondering around?"

"I'm not wondering, I couldn't sleep" Raven whispered.

"Same difference, come on" Bellamy pulled her into the clearing as they sat by the fire.

"There's enough people keeping watch, there's nothing to be afraid of" Bellamy told her.

"Who said anything about being afraid" Raven scoffed. You and Jaha have..history" Bellamy offered gently.

"he floated countless people, every single person here has been related to someone he floated, we all have history" Raven muttered.

"You know it's more then that, come on Raven you would know better then anyone." Bellamy forced her.

"He went bat crazy before, it was dangerous. He certainly seems crazy now" Raven said.

"Well the sun will be up in a few hours we will have a better idea then" Bellamy glanced as the dark sky above them. They sat in silence for a little while until they both jumped hearing footsteps coming closer.

"I'll take next watch, you guys go get some rest" Clarke said.

"Thanks, you want this?" Bellamy asked offering her the gun in his hands. Clarke looked at it for a minute then shook her head.

"Keep it hidden." She just said. Bellamy nodded putting it in the back of his pants and covering it with his shirt.

"It's been quiet, Kane has the north side I was watching the east" Bellamy said.

"Thanks" Clarke just nodded taking a seat on the log as Bellamy and Raven stood up.

"I'll walk you back" Bellamy told Raven softly as they started heading back towards her hut Raven turned back and saw Octavia watching them as they crossed the clearing. Lexa was making her way over to Lincoln and Octavia, probably to take over their watch so they could sleep too.

"I live by myself it the most crime ridden part of my city and I never once lost any sleep" Raven said more to herself then to Bellamy.

"This is different, come on why don't I stay with you tonight?" Bellamy asked Raven turned to gape at him.

"We both need the rest" Bellamy offered.

"thanks" Raven smiled as they both entered her hut. Bellamy leaned against the wall, for a minute he refused the blankets and furs she offered him but he finally gave in propping them up so he was sleeping sitting up by the door. Raven lay down, it was silent but somehow it didn't feel at all strange. Before she knew it she was asleep.

* * *

"Well well, this is a new development." Octavia sang as Raven and Bellamy both walked out of her hut the next morning.

"Have you been waiting out here for us all morning just to mock?" Bellamy asked rolling his eyes.

"No!" Octavia cried.

"Yes" Lincoln called from a few feet away where he was chopping up fire wood.

"Hey what are little sisters for?" Octavia shrugged.

"It was for protection" Raven told her.

"Mmhhmm well as long as you used protection" Octavia said.

"Get out of here!" Bellamy tried to whack her arm but she quickly dodged him making her way back to the grounder side of camp but not before turning back to make a face at him.

"Breakfast?" Bellamy asked.

"Let's do it" Raven nodded as they walked to the community kitchen.

* * *

"Any news?" Marcus asked as he and Abby made their way to were Clarke was sitting outside her and Lexa's hut.

"Nothing, there was no one around last night, we're going to go ahead and start breaking down the camp, either way we can't stay here and all these huts have to come down" Clarkc shook her head.

"We are putting Monty and Raven on the radios today to see if they pick up anything. The way your old chancellor was talking it seemed like it would be a big problem. I'm sure they will start broadcasting if something happens" Lexa said coming out of the hut.

"And what about the rumor that your people don't want to go back?" Abby asked turning to her.

"I will not force my people to leave. They are trikru, if they want to stay and can find a safe place to be that is fine." Lexa said.

"Will you still be commander?" Kane asked her.

"No, I will leave with Clarke, I will pass down commander to Indra"

"I thought you couldn't physically chose?" Abby asked.

"Well, we decided not to get into all of that. If they decide to adopt back to all our old ways that is fine, but there is no need for a conclave. especially when we have lost so many people already" Lexa said glancing at Clarke who nodded to her supportingly.

"A wise choice commander" Marcus nodded to her

"Thank you, I will start giving the orders, this all needs to be taken down by sundown" Lexa said walking away from them.

* * *

"It's so sad to see if be taken down" Octavia stood on her tippy toes trying to help Lincoln pull a log from the top of their hut. But try as she might he just had to much hight on her and the log went crashing to the ground.

"Your not much help" Lincoln laughed a little as she jumped out of the way.

"Well you built it to tall!" She muttered dragging it to the pile of others Lincoln was saving to build a bigger one.

"Out next house will be better, wood floor, we can dig out a root cellar for food, and to be cool in the summer. Build a loft to be warm in the winter" He said coming up behind her and wrapping his big arms around her waist.

"With a swimming pool and tennis courts?" Octavia asked sarcastically making him chuckle a little.

"How about you settle for a barn with some horses?" He asked. She twisted in his arms so she was looking at him now.

"I'd settle for anything as long as it's with you" She told him running her hands over his stubbily chin.

"We have to talk about your brother" Lincoln said softly.

"Bellamy is not a problem" Octavia shrugged.

"But he doesn't want you to stay, he wants you to go back and finish school" Lincoln reminded her.

"If Jaha is right, we cant leave anyway. And if we can Bellamy is a fugitive. He can't rent an apartment, or get a drivers license, or sign me into a school. We would be stuck and probably on the run. It's better for me here he will see that" Octavia sounded so sure Lincoln wanted to believe her.

"And if he makes you anyway?"

"We always come back for each other don't we?" Octavia asked.

"always" Lincoln gave her a smile.

* * *

"Anything?" Clarke asked walking by again.

"For the millionth time no" Raven muttered pulling the headphones from her ears.

"It's raining on the west coast, and the east coast is experiencing a crazy heat wave, what's the chances this earth shut down thing will be over global warming?" Monty asked.

"Who knows, Some of the grounder warriors are in the woods looking for Jaha, the rest are breaking down camp. It's almost noon, we need to know what the plan is." Clarke said.

"So far nothing out of the ordinary." Raven said.

"So that means we go back to regular living right?" Clarke asked

"Don't look at me I thought you were calling the shots" Monty shrugged.

"Lexa is calling the shots" Clarke said.

"Yeah" Raven rolled her eyes making a whip motion with her hand making Monty laugh at her.

"Come on guys keep listening" Clarke sighed choosing to ignore them.

"Then leave us alone princess! I'll tell you if we hear anything" Raven snapped. Clarke walked away in a huff as Harper came over with a plate full of food.

"Anything?" She asked sitting down next to Monty.

"I swear if one more person asks me..!" Raven started

"Hey, why don't you go take a break, Harper can listen for five minutes right?" Monty asked.

"Yeah, go stretch your legs, Nyko is making some lunch someone caught a boar" Harper nodded. Raven sighed but surrendered her headphones. The world would still be ending in five minutes it's not like she would miss anything. Besides she had a pretty good idea of why Harper wanted to spend time with Monty and she wanted no part of that third wheel.

* * *

"It is past midday" Lexa said looking up at the sun starting to angle toward the west.

"Raven just said there was nothing." Clarke said walking over to the little group.

"He was lying then" Abby sighed.

"Let's give the order to close up camp, people will need time to say goodbye." Lexa nodded.

"I'll book us some rooms at the hotel we can check out flights in the morning" Abby said pulling out her cellphone.

"I'll go let people know we are going to gather" Marcus said starting to walk away. With so many people it took a while to wrangle everyone up but when they did Lexa stood up to address them. Clarke listened to her talking but her heart was pounding in her chest. Something didn't feel right, leaving didn't feel right. Suddenly Raven came running over.

"Stop! Don't! Something happened" She cried running over to Lexa.

"What is it?" Clarke asked standing up next to them and suddenly all eyes were on Raven and no one made a sound.

"Power outage." Raven said turning up the radio.

"That's probably from a storm." Marcus said.

"It's nationwide." Raven said as everyone strained to listen through the static.

"Chaos, destruction, it's all going to be man made. Jaha had said life as we know it was ending. People are going to start going crazy." Clarke was thinking out loud looking at Bellamy for conformation.

"If the power is out it's only a matter of time before people start looting and rioting" Bellamy nodded.

"This is it, this is happening" Clarke whispered glancing at Lexa.


	21. Chapter 21

"We don't know that" Marcus said quickly.

"This is not all just some freak of nature thing all happening at the same time." Clarke yelled.

"We need to decide now, While everyone is here, while the camp is down. Are we going back or are we staying in hiding" Abby said firmly looking between Lexa and Clarke. Lexa's face was straight and unwavering but Clarke tasted blood she was biting her lip so bard. She hated this, a little over a week ago she was a normal girl who had a crush on the girl across the hall from her. Now everyone was looking at her to make a choice.

"We vote." Lexa said firmly.

"Heda!" Indra practically yelled as Bellamy raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"We do not vote!" Indra snapped.

"I am commander!" Lexa yelled back at her as Indra turned away stone faced as everyone was silent. Footsteps behind her made Clarke jump as she turned around.

"Monty is still on the other radio, he said it's out world wide" Octavia told her softly. Clarke just nodded turning to Lexa.

"You call for the vote" Lexa nodded to her as Clarke turned to address the big group again.

"The power is out world wide. This could be some kind of glitch but I think there is something bigger at play here. This happened before, it can happen again. We need to decide now are we making a more permeant camp further into the woods or are we going back to our lives and hoping everything returns to normal" Clarke said loudly.

"No one is forced to do either with us, however the bigger our group the safer we are." Abby added.

"All those in favor of going back to our old lives raise your hand" Lexa said. ten hands went up all skaikru Then two quickly went back down, another went back down when they saw how little the group was. Clarke glanced at her friends. Jasper was nodding in agreement with the small show of hands. Raven was back on the radio but glancing up to still see what was going on. Octavia was actually smiling, Bellamy was stone faced. Clarke knew that look well enough, he wasn't exactly happy with what was happening, but he knew what was best for them and what they had to do. Harper and everyone else was just watching Lexa listening for what to do next. Lexa nodded at the group.

"As Doctor Griffin said no one is forced to join us. Anyone who want's to go may, as for everyone else gather your things, we leave in one hour" Lexa said. People began to scatter, Clarke was still always so surprised how quickly everyone was to listen to them.

"We should go pack" Lexa said turing to Clarke.

"We don't even know where we are going yet" Clarke shook her head, this was all moving to fast.

"I know a place" Jasper spoke up walking over to them.

* * *

"Need a hand?" Raven turned at the voice as Bellamy was strolling over.

"Hey, yeah actually, Can you fit the other radio in that bag?" Raven asked swinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"I'll do you one better I can fit it in my backpack so you don't have to carry two bags" Bellamy said slipping off his backpack and placing the radio inside.

"You don't have to"

"I know" Bellamy nodded zipping it up and putting it back on his back.

"Thank you" Raven smiled.

"You hear where we're going?" Bellamy asked as they started to the center of camp where everyone was gathering.

"Yeah, the old Arcadia site. home sweet home" Raven muttered limping next to him as Bellamy slowed his steps to be even with her.

"The grounders when for it surprisingly." Bellamy nodded.

"Little O must be other the moon about this" Raven smirked at him.

"Yeah well.. maybe my little sister isn't quite so little anymore" Bellamy sighed.

"Wow, acceptance, thats a big step for you Blake" Raven laughed.

"Yeah well don't get used to it. It's a one time thing" Bellamy smiled at her.

* * *

"We're almost ready to go." Clarke said walking up to Lexa.

"Your mom had a lot of stuff" Lexa looked over at Abby trying to take all the things she had originally brought with her.

"Lucky for her she has Kane to help her carry it" Clarke said as Marcus rushed to help Abby with her arm load.

"Your upset over their relationship?" Lexa asked.

"No, just… thrown off. I never thought there would be someone after my dad. She deserves to be happy, if he makes her happy…"

"It must be hard, not knowing your father in this life" Lexa turned to her. Clarke just shrugged it off as Harper and Miller came over.

"Scouts are ready" Harper said.

"Scouts?" Clarke asked.

"I'm sending ten ahead to scout the woods and the site before we get there" Lexa nodded.

"Jasper has the coordinates, take him with you. Head out now, we will be right behind you" Lexa said. Harper nodded flashing a smile at Clarke before leaving to join the small group of guards and grounders.

"Bellamy's not with them?" Clarke asked surprised as they headed into the woods.

"No, I asked him if he wanted to lead their group but he asked to stay back" Lexa shrugged.

"Why? Bellamy never turns down a chance to take point on something." Clarke muttered confused.

"I didn't ask, but I bet it has something to do with that" Lexa said nodding across the clearing where Clarke saw Bellamy handing Raven a water bottle as she laughed over something he said.

"Your surprised?" Lexa asked as Clarke felt her eyebrows shoot up.

"No, actually I'm surprised by how not surprised I am. its amazing the things that happen when we're not fighting for survival"

"Yet, we're not fighting yet" Lexa reminded her.

"We should go commander, sun will be setting soon" Marcus said Lexa nodded her agreement.

"Indra, give the signal" Lexa said. Indra blew a horn Clarke recognized as the one they used to use to warn against the acid fog from the mountain.

"Let's go" Lexa said nodding to Clarke. Clarke took a deep breath throwing her pack over her back and followed Lexa into the woods as everyone else started filing behind them.

"Are we doing the right thing?" Abby asked Marcus as they fell into step with the rest of the big group.

"The only way to know is if we do it" He sighed reaching out and taking her hand giving it a squeeze.

"I just wish for once we could be sure we were doing the right thing" Abby whispered.

"Who's to say what the right thing is anyway."

* * *

"Clarke is asking for you" Octavia said as she jumped back into the path from the woods next to Bellamy after they had been walking for a while

"What does she need?" Bellamy asked glancing at Raven who he was still walking next to.

"I don't know." Octavia shrugged.

"Go, you better listen to the princess." Raven smirked.

"I'll be back" Bellamy said as he jogged a little to make it to Clarke somewhere in front of them.

"So you and my brother huh?" Octavia asked falling into step next to Raven.

"Umm I mean not really… he was just.." Raven started.

"Relax, I think it's cool" Octavia said.

"You do?" Raven asked.

"Sure, he needs a girl like you, your good for him, put him in his place when he needs it" Octavia looked up at her with a smirk.

"Thanks." Raven said and could feel her cheeks heating up a little.

* * *

"We're here." Lincoln said falling into step next to Octavia as the group started to slow down. They stepped into a big empty clearing looking around.

"We're here" Clarke whispered looking around the all to familiar clearing deep in the woods.

"We will be safe here against whatever is happening out there." Lexa reminded her.

"We make camp tonight, tomorrow at first light we short building shelters" Lexa told everyone as they nodded stumbling around them to find a place to sit.

"Home sweet home" Clarke sighed.


End file.
